What are players for?
by JessLovesTheGreen
Summary: Edward is the schools biggest player and Bella is the misunderstood teenager but what happens when Alice gives Bella a makeover and Edward wants Bella? Drama there will be :
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 1: All the small things**

I am Bella swan I am 17 and to lots of people a messed up teenager. I mean just because all I ever wear is dark colors and listen to rock music that doesn't make me a messed up teenager. I have a really bad attitude and anyone who gets on the wrong side of me will feel my wrath.

I just pulled in to the school parking lot only to hear the most annoying kind of music blasting from Edward Cullen's car the guy I truly hated. The thing that bugs me about him is that he his the schools biggest player and has slept with every single one of the female population except me . Anyway he was playing beautiful by Akon really loud and I decided to get him back.

So I got my Ipod and plugged it into the stereo and then put a song on that should shut them all up.

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change  
I don't like how I gotta work and  
And they just sit around and get paid  
I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars.  
Bitch you better get outta the way  
Before I start falling apart_

I hate how my wife is always up my ass  
She always wants to buy brand new things  
But I don't have the cash.

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

How come I never get laid, nice guys always lose.  
How could she have another headache  
There's always some kind of excuse  
I still hate my job, my boss is a dick  
"I don't get paid nearly enough  
To put up with all of your shit"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight  
I hate my life!  
Yeah!

I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage,  
You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass,  
Then her daddy punches me in the face

So if you're pissed like me  
Bitches, here's what you gotta do  
Put your middle fingers up in the air  
Go on and say "Fuck you!"

I hate my job, all of my rich friends  
I hate everyone to the bitter end.  
Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight  
I hate my life!

So much at stake, can't catch a break  
I hate my life  
No, it's nothing new hear " it sucks to be you"  
I firkin hate my life 

The look on everyones faces was priceless. I got out of my truck and walked past him and not to my surprise at all he said something to me.

"Swan I think you need to be educated in music" he sneered at me I just walked past him and flipped him of.

I had English first I sat in the back like I always did and I could hear everybody talking about my out burst in music. Everybody at this school only likes hip-hop music and I personally think it sucks really bad.** (A/n I do to :)**

The day went pretty fast actually. I just walked in when my brother Emmett walked up to me and asked if I wanted to sit with his group but unfortunately that involved sitting with Edward. I didn't mind the rest just that idiot.

"No thanks Em talk to you at home" I said and turned away but Em grabbed my wrist and when I turned back to him he had worry in his eyes.

"Um listen Bella I type of invited Alice,Rose,Jasper and Edward round" he said and I was about to faint but luckily I stopped myself.

"Okay Em whatever see ya at home" I said and sat at the table that no-one sat at and listened to my Ipod and my playlist that I listened to when I was upset or mad which included.

Bullet for my valentine,Theory of a deadman and my chemical romance.** (A/n All my favorite bands :)**

I had biology next which involved me being partners With Edward I know right how lucky am I. Not. I just sat down in my sit and ignored him until blond Lauren came up to him and started sucking his face of.

"Oi dudes honestly get a frickin room" I shouted at them and Lauren turned round and glared at me and walked of me. I just went make to well nothing. I felt pressure on my right arm and there was a piece of paper**. (A/n italic Bella bold is Edward)**

**Are you jealous.**

I almost laughed out loud to that comment and just wrote down a quick reply to play with him a little.

_Yeah I was._

It didn't take him long to reply and I laughed a t what he wrote.

**I'll give you some after class ;)**

EWWWWWW.

_Thanks :)_

He read that and smiled at me. The rest of class went by slowly and I was excited for what was about to happen. When we got outside the class room the halls were packed. Perfect.

He pushed up against the wall and leaned in and just about when are lips were about to touch. BANG. I slapped him across the face and walked of and there was a shout of "oohh" and lots of laughing.

"What the hell Swan" he shouted after me.

"Sorry Cullen didn't want to get a STD" I shouted back and that started a new round of laughter.

I got home and sat in the living room and plugged my Ipod in and started playing one of my favorite songs and sat and did my homework.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
To figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight 

Then I heard the front door slam and I was met with 5 faces of people who I just didn't want to be around right now. I just picked up my Ipod and books and made my way out of the living room but a certain player was in my way so I shoved him hard and ran upstairs ignoring the calls Emmett was giving me and I fell asleep.

**A/n good or bad.**

**Review**


	2. Dirty

**A/n thanks for the reviews.**

**Love ya all :)**

**Chapter2: Dirty**

Epov.

I just read the note from Bella and I was going to kiss her like she has never been kissed before.

When class ended Bella was outside the class room so I pushed her up against the wall and leaned my head towards hers. Are lips were about to touch when I felt a sudden shock of pain on my right cheek. She slapped me but why I mean every girl wants to Kiss me right. I mean what's not to like about me.

"What the hell Swan?" I shouted after her. I mean it took all my strength not to go and grab her by the waist and kiss her senseless. I have always liked Bella but she ain't really like me and she doesn't show anything of so I don't really want her.

"Sorry Cullen didn't want to get a STD" she said as she walked away. Oh she will pay.

Emmett had invited all of us round that day. When we stepped through the door there was Bella on the floor with a big black hoodie on and the hood up covering her face and she was listening to her usual music which I didn't like. She got up and grabbed all of her books and walked away but she realized I was in her way so she shoved me really hard but it didn't hurt at all.

"Bella, Bella whats wrong?" Emmett called after her but she didn't answer just slammed her door.

We watched movies all night and it came to one in the morning so we all just decided to stay the night.

I woke up at six and I thought of the perfect payback for Bella. I made my way upstairs and into the room I thought I would never enter.

Bpov

I opened my eyes only to find Edward in my bed what? How? When?

"Edward what the hell are you doing in my room" I shouted at him seemed pleased by it. So he planned this oh my god what a ass.

"Sorry I guess I just wanted to be in here" he said and then leaned in towards my face and do you know what I did I screamed but it came to a stop when he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Bella I was only going to do what you wanted me to do" before I could react Emmett burst through the door and when he saw Edward in my bed he flipped and kicked him out and I was laughing all the way through it.

When I got to school and I went to my locker and then to my classes that went by quickly. This lunch I decided to sit at Emmett's table and just my luck I had to sit next to Edward great!

Anyway apparently the school was holding a sing 'n' dance thing this Friday and they needed acts so I decided to sign myself up for it without anyone knowing till that actual night.

Friday night came pretty fast and I was back stage while some guy called Mike introduced me.

"For our final act we have someone that I'm pretty sure no-one was expecting Bella" he said and I walked on stage and then started singing and let me tell you there were many gasps and I looked over to Edward who was staring at me with wide eyes and Emmett looked proud.

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_[x2]_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

I finished and then there was a big round of applause.

"This next song is for a guy and he knows who he his and I just want to tell if he messes with me expect to get hurt"

Then the music started and I started singing.

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhhhh

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

"okay one more for all the peaps who like R'n'B and your lucky I'm singing it because I hate this type of music" I said and poker face started playing.

After I finshed I went up to Emmett.

"You were great sis" he said and hugged me.

"Thanks bro" I said and then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned round to see the most annoying person ever.

"Can I talk to you outside please" he said and I nodded and when we were out side and I was egar to hear what he was going to say.

"Okay Wat did ya want to say" I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"Um I think you ow me an apology Bella" he said.

"Why" I said angry now.

"For what you did you embarrassed me and ruined my reputation stupid" he said and now I was fuming.

"A couple of things Edward. One Why do you think I did that of course I did that for pay back for what you did in my room and second don't call me stupid okay" I said and walked away but before I reached my truck two arms wrapped around my waist and he whispered in my ear.

"Let the games begin Bella" he said and walked of and I was excited.

**A/n good or bad?**

**What pranks should they perform on each other?**

**Songs in the last chapter.**

**I hate my life by theory of a deadman.**

**I'm just a kid by simple plan.**

**Songs in this chapter.**

**Sugar were going down by fall out boy**

**thanks for the memories by fall out boy**

**Review :)**


	3. prankster

**A/n thanks for the reviews i loved every single one of them :)**

** Chapter3:Prankster**

Monday cam in a flash. The weekend was pretty boring me and Emmett talked and 'bonded' as he put it.

When i got to school on monday i walked in the front entrance and i was getting stares from everybody. I wonder why i mean not one of theese people have ever spoke to me before so why were they wispering?

I sat down in english then something hit my head it was note from some guy i think called tim i opened i and was shocked by what was written**.(Bold tim italic bella)**

**Is it true you and cullen made out at his house?**

Where the fuck did he hear this?

_Where did you hear this?_

**From the man himself bella**

_Seriously. How many people has he told?_

i** think most of the student body :)**

_Okay thanks Tim :)_

After that i just paid antention in class and got on with mywork and then lunch came quickly and i decided to have a little fun with Edward and the rumor.

I walked into the lunch room and Edward was sittingby himself at the table obviously no-one was there yet. great! I walked over to the table and sat next to him and placed my hand on his knee and he looked up at me surprised.

"W-hat y-ou d-oing B-ella?" He said stuttering while he said that i had to stop myself from laughing.

"I thought when we made out yesterday you would like this" i said staring at him with fake hurt in my voice.

He looked shocked.

"I um Bella Um" he said he wasnt concentrating because i was rubbing his knee with my hand.

At that moment the caferteria became packed for my plan. I stood on my chair with my hands on my hips.

"EDWARD CULLEN ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME" i shouted at him and his eyes went wide along with everyone in th elunch room.

"Bella get down" he said tugging at my jeans.

"EDWARD I THOUGHT AFTER WE MADE OUT AT YOUR HOUSE THAT YOU DONT WANT ME. wELL THAT JUST HURTS DEEP DOWN." I said and i barley contained my laughter.

"Bella seriously get down now" he said trying to pull me down but it didn't work and now for the best bit.

"NO!WELL YOU SEE EVERYONE YOUR HOLY AND POPULAR EDWARD CULLEN HAS LIED TO YOU ALL. HE AND I DID NOT MAKE OUT AT HIS HOUSE YESTERDAY AND I KNOW THAT FOR A FACT BECAUSE I DONT WANT A STD" I said and everyone was shocked and i turned to look at him and he was shocked,pissed and he looked really angry.

I just jumped of the table and made my way to my locker. I got my things out and when i shut it e was there looking pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL SWAN DO YOU HAVE TO EMBARASS ME" he said.

"YES WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED THE RUMOR NOT ME" i said and waited for his response.

"Well any girl that would have heard that would have been happy but not you no you are isabella swan the one girl that is well lets face it not really girl at all" Onced he finished i could feel the tears coming so i kicked him in the groin and went to punch him in the chest but someone was holding my arms. I turned round to be faced with Emmett.

"Calm down Bella" he said looking me straight in the eye.

"NOT TILL I KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH" i looked at Edward and i think he could see that he upset me a lot.

Emmett just through me over is shoulder and dropped me at my truck and told me to go home and then he kissed me on the cheek and went to his class.

When i arrived home i just Put some my chemical romance on and sang along. then i decided to go on msn. but unfortunatly only Edward was on and i still cant remeber why i even added him in the first place. I went to sign out put he started a convo i sighed and then read what he wrote.

**Babemagnet;):** I'm sorry

I didnt reply but his messages just kept on coming.

**Babemagnet;):** bella i am sorry for what i said

**Babemagnet;):** Bella answer me

**Babemagnet;):**If you dont answer I'm coming round.

**Babemagnet;):**Thats it see ou in a few

Then he signed out and i wasn't going to answer the door when he came. I put Let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool on but before i could play it there was a knock at the door and you didnt have to be a ginius to figure out who it was i just pressed play and turned it to the fullest volume and sang along with it.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for  
Can't take much more  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Push me again  
This is the end  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
_

By the end there was no more knocking. But his words remain in my head repeating over and over again. Then it hit me i had wasted 17 years of my life dressing like a guy or a emo as soem people put it. That must be why i have never had a kiss,boyfriend or even went on a date wit a guy and it was at that moment i knew what i needed to do. I got my phone out and called Alice for the first time.

"Hello" She answered happily

"Hay Alice it's Bella" i said nervously

"Oh hay i don't mean to sound rude but i only gave you my number for when you were ready for a change" she sounded odd

"And i am Alice" i said and there was a big squeal of delight on the other end

"Oh my god I'll be round in 10 okay and then well go shooping" she sounded excited

"Okay bye" I said and hung up.

Shoppong with alice and rose was really fun actually and i got a whole new wardrobe and i couldn't wait for the kids at school's reactons when they saw me. That night i fell asleep smiling for once.

**A/n Makeover time :)**

**Review :)**


	4. somewhere in between

**A/N ******

**Chapter4: Somewhere in between **

Alice came round earlier this morning and got me dressed in a denim mini skirt and a vest that showed cleavage I never thought I had. My hair was curled and I had some light makeup on and I actually looked good.

Emmett was absolute flabbergasted when he saw me but I just told him I needed a change and he agreed.

When I walked into school and got many cat calls and whistles and for once in my life I felt pretty.

I walked to my locker and there was that I didn't want to see.

**Epov**

I leant on Bella's locker but my eyes widened when I saw what she was wearing. She looked....sexy and I wanted her and I get what I want and I want that.

"What do you want" she sneered at me and that just made her look sexier.

"Your forgiveness for my comment yesterday" I said trying to avoid staring at her chest.

"Okay whatever" she said and walked off.

Well that was easy now to plan how to make her mine.

**Bpov**

**(A/n sorry for the changes but it's needed in this chapter)**

No way was he forgiven that easy he was going down.

I walked to the nurse's office because she has what I need to get Edward back. Once she gave them to me and I had to tell her what I needed them for because I needed so many. Then I made my way over to Edwards's locker and put them inside but in way so when he opened his locker they would fall out around him.

Then I leaned against a wall while he went and opened his locker then two seconds later there he was screaming.

"Who did this?" he called out to everyone but they were all in hysterics and so was I.

I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Well at least your prepared for it" I said and walked of smiling like an idiot.

**Epov.**

I walked up to my locker to get my book s for class but when I opened it at least 200 condoms fell out and I was embarrassed.

"Who did this?" I shouted at everyone but they were all in hysterics.

Then someone whispered in my ear and I immediately knew who it was and that involved in my pants getting a bit tighter.

"Well at least your prepared for it" she said and walked of and I was still in shock.

A/n review 


	5. womanizer

**A/n thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**Love you all :)**

**Chapter5:Womanizer.**

Bpov

I felt proud of myself for pranking Edward that way yesterday. He didn't stop giving me death glares all day and I just laughed. Me and Alice and Rose are getting really close lately and bonding over shopping which is kind of fun really.

I got up and took a shower and got dressed in a black mini shorts and a blue vest top and drove to school. When I got to school the first person I bumped into was none other then Edward.

"Looking Good" he said and then winked at me.

"To bad your never going to get it Cullen" I said and then walked past him only to be pulled back by him and pushed up against a wall with him in front of me smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see I get what I want and I want you" he said and I was shocked.

"Yeah well to bad I don't like you" I said and he just smiled at me and then kissed my cheek and walked of and said.

"Oh but you will" And I wanted to vomit right then and there.

"Your an ass" I shouted after him and he just turned around and winked at me. If I didn't have control over my anger I would have killed him right then and there.

The day went by slowly I walked into music and apparently we had a project to do in pairs. We had to perform and duet in two weeks time.

"Right the pairs are Tyler and Jessica,Mike and Lauren,Eric and Angela and Bella and Edward" she said and everyone went of to there partners but just stood there in shock there was no way I was going to sing with that ass. The I felt the chair next to me move.

"Hay partner" He said and I just moved my chair further away from him.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said and went to go ask the teacher to change partners.

"Mrs can I please swap with someone else please" I asked pleading.

"Sorry Miss swan but your going to have to work with him and there will be no further discussion about it" she said and walked of and I made my way back to my partner.

"I'm glad you like me so much Swan" he said moving closer to me.

"Whatever,what song are we doing?" I asked him.

"Well we have to agree on one how about Starstruck?" He said and I quickly disagreed this went on for like half an hour.

"No. Welcome to my life" I said.

"Beautiful"

"Let the bodies hit the floor"

"God no"

"Why whats wrong with that song or my music?" I asked him intrigued to hear his answer.

"It's just crap" he said and I was just staring at him in shock.

"Okay what ever I'm just going into the music room so see ya" I said and walked of to the music room and played my Pod out loud with the song wherever you will go by the calling.

"Hay we could do that song" I jumped around shocked but I didn't realize how close he was and are nose brushed together.

"I um OK-ay" I stuttered looking at his lips. Bella you don't want this.

"Cool. I need to do one thing" and before I could answer he lips were pressed against mine. Stop this Bella NOW!

"What the hell do you think your doing" I asked him wiping my hand across my mouth.

"Kissing you and I know you want to kiss me I mean I am me" he said and I just slapped him and turned to walk away but I decided to shout at him one last time.

"I will never in my life want to kiss you because you are a self centered jerk that uses girls and you aren't going to get to me the only way I would want to kiss you is when I don't own my body" I said and then walked of.

This was turning into one hell of a day.

**A/n Sorry it's short at least it's better then nothing.**

**I NEED PRANKS PEAPS PRANKS :)**


	6. Thats what you get

**A/n thanks for the reviews guys :) thanks to suspensekills**

**Chapter6: thats what you get**

How dare he think he can kiss me and get away with it. I drove of to the nearest supermarket skipping my biology class and picked up what I needed. I drove back to school and did what I needed to do and watched as shocked people made there way around the car.

Epov

Bella wasn't in biology how strange. I couldn't stop thinking how soft her lips felt but no she had to slap me across the face.

I walked outside only to find everyone staring at my car. Why? When I got past everyone there was my car covered in mayonnaise and rotten eggs. Then there was a splashing nice then my car was green in one spot and looked over to who the coprolite was and there stood Bella throwing balloons at my car.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" I said storming over to her and trying to grab the balloon from her hand.

"Oh I'M JUST TRYING TO GET MY POINT ACROOSS" she said throwing another one.

"Which is?" I said I didn't have to try and get the balloon from her and because she used them all and everyone seemed to go home.

"THAT YOU DON'T OWN ANYONE AND THAT YOU AREN'T THE KING OF THE SCHOOL AND LASTLY FOR THINKING THAT YOU COULD KISS ME" she said and walked of. Oh the game is on tomorrow.

I saw Bella in the morning an she looked good in what she was wearing shame I'm going to ruin it.

My lessons went by quickly everyone was talking about yesterday but I just told them to shut up which they did because well I'm me.

Lunch came time for my plan. They were selling pizza today so I brought 3 slices and made my way over to Bella. I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned round I put the pizza in her face.

"You got a little something there Swan" I said but she just glared at me and everyone was in hysterics.

She just got up and walked out but she tripped being Bella and that made everyone else laughing harder. Maybe I went to far? No I didn't she got whats coming to her.

She was outside Biology looking happy but why?

"Hay Cullen" she said walking up to me.

"Whats up Bella?" I said acting cool.

"Can you hold this for a second please and then I'll give you something" she said holding up her handbag.

"Sure" I said grabbing it I stood there putting most of my weight on my left foot. Then there was a flash and I looked up to see Bella with a camera. What just happened?

"What did you do?" I asked staring at her.

"Oh my phones camera accidentally went of sorry" she said and walked in grabbing her purse.

That night my dreams were full of Bella.

When I got to school that morning people were laughing at me. Thats when I saw it pictures of me with Bella's bag and at the bottom it read. 'schools player is gay :)' Oh she was good but wait till I get her back for this.

I walked into music and we just did whatever we wanted because the teach weren't well. I sat next to Bella for her entertainment.

"I always knew you were gay" she said to me suddenly.

"If I were gay then why did I kiss you yesterday?" I said but she went back to listening to her Pod which was the same as my one basically identical. Suddenly she got up to get something from ang I think. So I swapped are Ipods around and stuck her music in my ears. She came back and stuck the ear buds in her ear.

Bpov

"Thanks for the idea of the posters" I said to Angela

"It's cool Bella" she said and when I went back to my seat I put my ear buds back in and pressed play.

_DA double Dee double DI  
My lips like sugar  
This candy got you sprung  
So call me your sugar  
You love you some  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar_

What the hell this isn't my music then I skipped to the next song which wasn't mine either.

_Ahuh ahuh (yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh ahuh (good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh ahuh (take three... action)  
Ahuh ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank (Rihanna: eh eh)  
Comin' down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone  
We Rocafella (Rihanna: eh eh)  
She fly higher than weather  
And she rocks it better  
You know me  
An anticipation for precipitation, stacks chips for the rainy day (Rihanna: eh eh)  
Jay, rain man is back with little Miss Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at? _

Then I looked over to Edward where he looked amused that ass swapped are ipods around. I snatched mine back and walked out of the class room.

**A/n review and I need Pranks big pranks :)**


	7. pretty girl

**A/n thanks for the reviews.**

**I want to say a special thanks to my mate Shannon love ya :)**

**Chapter7:Pretty girl**

**EPOV.**

It's been a week since me and Bella Have started pranking each other and let me tell you it has been fun. I got Bella out of gym with only a towel because is tole her clothes and then she just swore at me that she'd get me back but she hasn't so I don't know why or maybe she forgot. Anyway I'm still on my plan to get her in my bed and make her mine.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose were round to help me with my plan to prank Edward back.

"So you and Edward huh?" Rose said suddenly

"What are you talking about rose there's nothing going on between us okay." I said and she Dropped it.

The got me dressed in a black short shorts that barley covered my butt and a vest top that pushed my cleavage up high and my hair curled and I was just wearing some lip gloss. Then we left for school we went to tell Emmett and Jasper first. And they agreed to get Edward In the lunch hall at lunch.

The day went by quickly Edward kept staring at my legs like a idiot. Anyway lunch came around and everyone was sitting and chatting. Me, Rose and Alice all walked in with a CD player and stood on empty table.

"Okay guys shut up we got to do something" I shouted and immediately everyone shut p. And Alice pressed play and normally I wouldn't sing this type of music but it was what I have to do for this.

**(Bold is Bella italic is Alice and rose.)**

**OK **_**(ahh)**_**  
Yeahh **_**(ahh) **_**  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka**_** (oh, baby) **_**  
Ladies let's go **_**(uhh) **_**  
Soldiers let's go **_**(dolls) **_**  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen **_**(fellas)**_****

[  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot _**(are you ready) **_**  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout **_**(lets dance) **_**  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it **_**(oh, baby) **_**  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave**

I know you like me _**(I know you like me) **_**  
I know you do **_**(I know you do) **_**  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (**_**she's all over you) **_**  
I know you want it **_**(I know you want it) **_**  
It's easy to see **_**(it's easy to see) **_**  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be **_**frocking (babe)**_

**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
**

At this point I walked towards him swaying my hips and sat on his lap and sung to him.

**  
Fight the feeling **_**(fight the feeling)**_**  
Leave it alone **_**(leave it alone) **_**  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home **_**(my happy home)**_**  
Let's keep it friendly **_**(let's keep it friendly) **_**  
You have to play fair **_**(you have to play fair) **_**  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share**

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Ok, I see how it's goin' down_** (ahh, don't cha) **_**  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**

His mouth was open wide and his eye's looked like they would fall out of there sockets because I was still sitting on his lap at this point.

**  
I know she loves you **_**(I know she loves you) **_**  
So I understand**_** (I understand) **_**  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (**_**maybe next lifetime) **_**  
Possibly**_** (possibly) **_**  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me**

****

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha 

When I finished I lent towards him and whispered in his ear

"If you want me prove it or this will belong to someone else" I said and walked of swaying my to see what he does.

EPOV

Emmett, me and Jazz were just having a conversation when we heard someone shout soemthing to everyone.

"Okay guys shut up we got to do something" I'd know that voice anywhere it was Bella then suddenly music started playing and Bella started to sing and dance and man could she move I wanted nothing more then to grab her and kiss her.

About halfway through the song she came towards me shaking her hips man did she look sexy.

She sat on my lap and started singing and once again my pants got tighter. Then when the song finished she whispered in my ear.

"If you want me prove it or this will belong to someone else" she said and walked of.

And I will prove it to her suddenly I didn't want her just to have her in bed to me and the it hit me I like Bella swan.

**a/n REVIEW :)**

**I need ideas I'm struggling with them so please help love you all ;)**


	8. the show

**/n thanks for all the reviews guys they mean a lot to me :)**

**This chapter's ideas come from and TeamTwilightAlways**

**I also would like to thank for not getting fed up with me asking her fro pranks :)**

**Chapter8: The show**

Today I got invited for a sleepover at Alice's the only problem is that all the boys will be there to. Oh joy.

I got dressed in a denim skirt and a long sleeved blue top with a plunging neck line. When I arrived at school the first person I bumped into was Edward.

"Bella can I talk to you please" he said.

"Sure" I said and we went into a spare class room.

"What do you want?" I asked I think it came out a little harsher then it meant to because he flinched.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on d-date with me" he said and I was shocked because if he thought that he could get me into bed by just having one date then he was wrong.

"Ah nah" I said and made a move but only to be spun around to face him.

"Why" he said sounding shocked.

"Because if you think for one second that I am one of those sluts that you have had sex with then your wrong because I am not like that and to be honest I don't want to get hurt." I said and walked out and went to first period.

"Hay Bella" Alice said sitting down next to me

"Hay" I said back.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"You brother asked me on a date and I declined and then I had a big fit about it." I said and immediately felt guilty for doing that.

"Good for you bells" she said and then we went back to doing are work.

The day kept going so slowly and Edward kept asking me over and over again and each time my answer was no but he didn't seem to get that into his big head.

As I pulled up to the Cullen I didn't think I was ready for this sleepover. When I walked in I was dragged into the living room by Alice because apparently we were having a movie night. The guys came in little while after and Edward asked me again but I said no. Emmett and Rose sat on the floor together, Alice and Jasper took the love seat so that left me and Edward on the couch together. He kept moving closer but I couldn't go anywhere because I pushed myself right up to the edge of the couch. We watched the dark knight,50 first dates and dirty dancing and by time they all finished we were all asleep.

I woke u to a flash and look up to see Edward standing above me with a camera. Oh god I look terrible in the mornings with big hair and no make-up.

"Isabella will you please go on a date with me?" he said with that camera still in his hands.

"No for the thousandth time" I said sorting my hair out.

"Oh okay so you wont mind this going up in the school" he said waving the camera around. He wouldn't.

"Okay okay I'll go" I said and got up with my bag.

"Thought so" he said and walked off.

"ASSHOLE" I shouted after him.

When I got to school I was going to get Edward back for what he did to me. When everyone went to lessons I went to the speaker phone thing that penetrates through the halls and the classrooms and my time to embarrasses Edward has come.

"Edward Cullen please report to the nurses office to collect you sexual transmitted disease results which are in deed positive thank you very much."

By time I finished I was in hysterics.

EPOV

I was sitting in English glad that I got Bella to go on a date with me.

"Edward Cullen please report to the nurses office to collect you sexual transmitted disease results which are in deed positive thank you very much." came through the speakers . Isabella swan!

I stormed out of English only to find Bella on the floor in hysterics. I walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall.

"why did you do that?" I asked staring at her eyes.

"Because you bribed me to go on a date with you" she said and I just laughed.

"Okay lets stop the pranks" I said holding up my hand.

"Okay" she said shaking my hand and then she walked up.

Now for the date.

**A/n review guys**

**where should Edward take Bella on there date?**


	9. everything

**a/n thanks for the reviews.**

**I give you my first long chapter :)**

**Chapter9:Everything**

Today was my date with Cullen but for some strange reason I was looking forward to it but why. I cant like him can I? Oh my god I like Edward. Anyway he sent Alice over to dress me up and she wont tell me where were going.

"Alice please tell me" I was basically begging at this point.

"No for the hundredth time" she said finishing my hair.

"Your finished" she said and I looked at myself in the mirror and I did look good.

I was wearing a midnight blue dress that just came up above the knee with my hair curled. Then there was a knock at the door I went to get it but Alice had other plans.

"No let me get it then count to 10 and then come downstairs" she said and then I was counting to ten _1..2..3..4..5..6_ oh what the hell. I walked down stairs and when he saw me his jaw literately dropped. I walked up to him and still nothing.

"Cullen would you like to shut you mouth before you choke on a fly" I said and then he quickly composed him self.

"Sorry Bella it's just that you look very pretty" he said and I blushed as usual.

"Okay well you kids have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do" Alice said pushing us out the door.

"Which is what Alice nothing?" I said and then she huffed and closed the door and I just laughed.

When I got in the car he put some music on and then I asked him very nicely if I could play him a song.

"Can I play you a song you might like it" I asked sounding hopeful.

"Okay put no screaming or loud drumming." he said and then I plugged my I pod in.

**(A/n I was actually listening to this song whilst writing this chapter one of my favorite songs EVER!)**

_You got a nerve  
Giving me the cold shoulder  
Giving me the twice over, that's not deserved.  
We'll talk, again when you're sober  
You said I've got cold, our heat has gone  
I wanna be your eyes; that you can't see, what you've done  
I wanna be your ears; that you can't hear, everything that's been missing_

_Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Oh habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die_

_I guess it's a mess  
That you make your best  
So why are we still laying in it  
And i could barely sleep, i could barely eat and it's been three whole weeks since i heard you speak  
So you're sober today, feeding months of bills to break  
Oh learn your mistakes  
Especially ones you've made  
(i bet you're sorry)_

_Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Oh habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die_

_Finders keepers  
The whole thing is a lie  
You won't find her  
Cause she's too hard to find  
So my advise and only run a mile_

_And have another drink  
And then think this one over  
You'll dig yourself a grave, everyday, when you're sober  
You see, what i mean, at your best interest your all over... me  
I could never be what you need._

_Finders keepers  
No you don't keep me in line  
I like secrets  
Cause they keep me in line  
Oh habits die hard  
But I'm too young to die_

_Finders keepers  
The whole thing is a lie  
You won't find her  
Cause she's too hard to find  
So my advise and only run a mile  
And i bet, you guess, me right  
(you guess me, yes, you guessed me right)  
I bet you guess me right._

"Did you like it?" I asked not really bothered by his answer I just didn't want to listen to his crap music.

"It was okayish" he said but I didn't feel like he was actually listening to the song.

"Anyway where are we going?" I asked hopefully he would cave.

"Thats for me to know and for you to find out" he said tapping his temple with his index finger.

"Please I think that you should tell me" I said

"And whys that?" he asked looking quit interested in what I have to say.

"Because you bribed me to go on a date with you so I think you should tell me where were going." I said and his face fell abit at the mention of him bribing me.

"So you don't want to be here?" he asked a bit sad.

"Well I do but I don't" I said truthfully.

"Explain please" he said.

"All in due time it will come to you" I said sounding like Yoda.

Then we arrived at the movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked

"Drag me to hell" he said and I froze on the spot.

"W-W-WHAT" I said

"Don t worry it's not going to be that bad"

**(A/n I saw that a couple of days ago and it was scary and very jumpy lol :)**

He brought my ticket for me after a little while of arguing I caved.

"What do you want to eat in there?" he asked.

"Chocolate raisins and a oasis please" I said and he laughed for a strange reason and I don't know why.

We were the only people in there and that even made me feel worse.

When it started it was okay until the old lady went crazy then I was burying my head in Edwards chest.

When it was finished I didn't move.

"Come on Bella it's time to go" he said trying to lift me out of my seat.

"W-why did you make me see this I will be sleep deprived for weeks" is aid walking out of the cinema.

"I wasn't that bad it was quit fake actually" he said and then we were walking to get something to eat when we stopped we arrived at la Bella italia** (A/n is that what it's called?)**

When we got there it the waitress that was serving us was flipping flirting with Edward.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked only to Edward.

"Can I have a coke,Bella?" he said and she unwillingly turned to me.

"I'll have a orange juice" I said and then she walked of but she also slid her hand down Edwards arm.

"So lets play a game of 20 questions" he said and I nodded.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"green you?"

"Blue" he said whilst looking me straight in the eye.

"Favorite animal" I said and immediately regretted it beachwear why would I need to know his favorite animal?

"Lion you?" he said

"Hamster" I said and he laughed.

We played that for a little while longer and I found out that his favorite subject is science and that he prefers apples over bannans and random stuff like that. Then Shelly I think her name was came back to take are orders.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked only to Edward.

"I'll have the lasagna please" he said.

"you?" she said still looking at Edward still.

"I'll have the chicken Alfredo please" I said and then she winked at Edward and walked of.

"Okay" I said and just fidgeted with my hands.

"What?" he asked. Does he seriously not know?

"Nothing" I said and he let it droop.

We ate are food in comfortable silence and then we were in the car when my phone went of.

_I'm just a little bit  
caught in the middle  
Life is a maze  
and love is a riddle  
I don't know where to go  
I can't do it alone  
(I've tried)  
and I don't know why_

Edward was laughing at my ring tone but I just answered my phone.

"hello"

"Isabella swan where the hell are you?"

"Calm down Emmett I'm out with Edward I'm coming home now"

"Okay sorry be safe"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry bye"

The he hung up.

"Nice ring tone" Edward said still laughing.

"Dot mimic the song it's good and it reminds of something" I said oh shit did I really just say that?

"And what might that something be?" he said looking at me because we just pulled up in my drive way.

"My life" I said looking away.

We got out and we were at my front door now.

"Thank you for today Edward" I said

"It's no problem at all" he said and then he started leaning in and when his lips were about to touch mine I moved my head so they landed on my cheek and he looked confused.

"What?" I asked all innocent

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?" he asked

"Because you have to change to kiss me do you want to kiss me?" I asked smug

"Yeah" he said and then I just put my hands on his chest and pushed him up against the door and his breath hitched.

"Well then maybe next time" I said and walked inside leaving a very stunned Edward outside.

**A/n good bad?**

**I know a few of you want longer chapters and I'm sorry because I'm going out so I thought I'd at least give you something :)**

**Please listen to the song: The show by Lenka**


	10. Boys and girls

**A/n thanks for all the reviews I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I wanted to give you a long chapter :)**

**Chapter10:Boys and Girls.**

It's been two weeks since I had told Edward to change and I haven't seen him with any other girls for that whole two weeks so I decided to give him a chance.

I woke up and got dressed in black skinny jeans with a long Grey baggy top since it was chilly.

I walked into school and lucky enough the first person I bumped into was Edward.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute" he said and I just nodded and he pulled me in to the nearest empty room.

"LookBellailikeyoualot" he said in one big rush.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that" I said trying not to laugh at how nervous he was.

"I said I like you a lot and I was wondering if you liked me" he said.

"I do like you Edward but I'm scared I'm going to get hurt so it will take me some time tot trust you completely" I said being all honest.

"Okay I promise you that you will trust me one day and I will never hurt you" he said but for some reason I didn't believe him.

"Okay" I said.

"Is it okay if I do something" he said fiddling with his hands.

"Okay?" I said confused.

Then his mouth was on mine kissing me and I kissed him back. Suddenly i as pushed up against the wall and he grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist while still kissing em. I broke it of to get air but he just kissed me down my neck.

"Edward we need to go" I said and he groaned and pulled away.

"Oh did you know that there's two knew students coming today apparently there sisters" he said and then I got excited to meet them. When I exited the room I bumped into someone and they fell on the floor and then I looked to who it was and it was someone I didn't recognize. She was tallish and had just over shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I said Helping her up and then Edward exited the room and stood by me.

"It's okay. I'm Jess the new student" she said

"Oh well I'm Bella and this is Edward" I said gesturing to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Bella,Edward. By any chance you don't know where homeroom is do you my sis said she'd meet me there" jess said in a rush.

"Yeah were actually heading there now" I said and then we walked and talked on the way. When we arrived jess went over to a girl with dirty blond shoulder length her with blueish green eyes.

"Hi Guys this is my sister Shannon" she said and we all greeted each other.

"So where did you guys move from?" I asked

"London" Shannon said.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you move?" Edward said and he grabbed my hand under the table.

"well are mum got murdered and the guy who did it was after us so we had to move here" Jess said and Shannon pulled her into a hug.

"I promise he wont get near you" Emmett said which was strange because Emmett has only known them for a couple of hours.

"Thanks but I could kick his ass even if he came" Shannon said and Edward looked surprised.

"Really?" Edward asked confused by the fact that a girl can beat a guy.

"Yeah cause no-one touches my Lil sis" Shannon said and jess laughed.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you both come sit at our table at lunch and we'll talk some more" is aid and got up after they nodded and Edward followed behind me.

"You know why don't we skip next lesson I have something better that we can do" He said leading me away from where class was.

"And what might that be?" I said looking at him curiously.

"Oh I think you know" he said as he lead me into the backseat of his car.

Suddenly his lips were on mine kissing me passionately. I opened my mouth to give him access. Then he was on top of me and we were still kissing. Then his hand went up my shirt and was trying to undo my bra.

"Edward" I said but he didn't stop.

"Edward stop it" I said and he groaned and pulled away.

"Why?" he said confused.

"Because we only got together well not officially but anyway we only started today and I'm not ready for this. Please don't push me into anything" I said.

"Of course I wont Bella not until your ready" he said.

That after noon we spent it talking in his car we didn't bother going back to school. And that was fine for me. But one question repeated in my mind. Will I ever trust him enough?

**A/n**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Anyway did any of you notice that all the chapters are songs?**

**1- **_**All the small things-Blink 182**_

**2-**_**Dirty by Christina aguliria (Can't spell it sorry :)**_

**3-**_**prankster by the offspring**_

**4-**_**Somewhere in between by Lifehouse**_

**5-**_**Womanizer by Brittany Spears**_

**6-**_**That's what you get-Paramore**_

**7-**_**Pretty girl-Sugarcult**_

**8-**_**The show-Lenka**_

**9-**_**Everything by Lifehouse**_

**10-**_**Boys and Girls- Good Charlotte**_


	11. AN PLEASE READ

**Hello**

**first of all I'm sorry it's a authors not :)**

**I need ideas for what should happen next between edwards and bella's relationships.**

**Don't worry they will still be doin pranks on each other :)**

**I need ideas people!!!!!!!!!!**

**The sooner you give them the sooner you get a chapter :)**

**Thank you :)**

**I would also like to thank all the people who review my story it means a awful lot to me because it gives me that push to writ emore and that's all because of you people who review :)**

**I love you all :)**


	12. Nice peice of art

**A/n thank you to all your guys for the help and ideas you gave me and i will try to use them all :)**

**And 130 reviews !!!!!!11 thank you to everyone who reviewed you have made my day :)**

**When i went on my email this morning it siad 51 messages and i was like whoa!!! You people must like this story :)**

**Love you all**

**I recommend that you go see terminator salvation because it was really cool but loud :)**

**Nce piece of art**

Yesterday after the little thing in the car we just talked and got to know each other which was really cool.

Anyway i decided i need to pull a prank on him. I mean just because we are type of together or not i'm not really sure at this moment. Alice said he would be out today so i went into his bathroom and tipped pink hair dye into his shampoo bottle whilst laughing at trying to figure out what he would look like with candy floss coloured hair.

After that i went home and put on gilmore girls. It was up to the bit when rory and logon just stole the boat when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and there stood Edward with a black wooly hat on in the middle of july. I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Hello" i said trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Don't you hello me i'm mad at you" he said coming in the house.

"Why can i ask?" i said acting all innocent.

"THIS" he said and then took of his hat and i couldn't control my laughter anymore i just bursted out laughing and fell to the floor. His hair was bright pink.

"Bella this isn't funny" he said and picked me up of the floor.

"Y-yeah i-it is" i said still laughing.

"Bella my hair is pink and it wont go back to it's normal color my poor hair" he said touching it and that just made me laugh even more.

"It will come out it 24 washes don't worry" i said.

"I will get you back for this" he said and this is where i use my secret weapon.

"If you get me back then i guess you can't have me anymore" i said giving him the puppy dog face.

"I am really made at you" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

I walked up to him and kissed him but he didn't kiss me back.

"Now?" i said and he nodded.

I kissed his neck.

"Now?" i said and he nodded.

I kissed his jaw.

"Now?" i said and he shook his head. success.

"But now i need you more then ever" he said and attacked my lips with his own.

It started out gentle but then it got urgent and he pushed me up against the wall and i put my legs around his waist and then i felt his hands slip up my shirt.

"Edward stop" i said and he didn't so i undid my legs from around his waist and jumped down.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I told you i wasn't ready" i said to him

"Yeah i know that but we weren't doing anything." he said innocently

"Yeah you would've turned it into soemthing" i said

"Okay i'm sorry if i want you" he said

"I am not just one of your sluts Edward and to be honest we aren't even togther so if i did sleep with you i would be because i not even your girlfriend so that wudl make me a slut Edward. NOW JUST LEAVE" i said and shouted the last bit and held the door open for him

"Bella-" he said but i cut him of.

"Out now" i said and he walked out with a sad and regret fulled face.

Once he was gonei called alice.

"Hi Bella" she said happily. now i feel guilty iw as ging to ruin that mood.

"Hi Alice i have a problem" i said

"Okay what is it" she said concerened

"Well you know i dyed edwards hair oink well he came round and i apoliges and then we kissed but it went to far and he stuck his hands up my top and then i had a go at him and then him at me and then i told him that if i slept with him i would become a slut because he hadn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet and then i told him to leave. I feel really guilty now" i said and she nmade 'umm' sounds all the way through it.

"Bella hunny you did the right thing and you are right he has to ask you to be his girlfriend and not for him just to sleep with you" she said and htne we said some more stuff and then we said by.

I looked at my phone and i had 12 text messages and 34 missed calls all form Edward. I opened up one of the texts and read what it said.

_Bella  
I am so sorry  
Please can we talk  
-E x_

I just ignored it and i would talk to him in the morning. I got my Ipod out and listened to a song.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

I didn't realize until that song finished that iw as crying. That night i cryed myself to sleep.

**A/n**

**I know your all probably like 'WHAT THE HELL' but don't worry they will get togther again in the next chapter :)**

**Does anyone have any good ideas for what edward should do to get bella to forgive him?**

**Bye i love you all :)**


	13. Girlfriend

**A/n thanks for the reviews for last chapter :)**

**I thought i'd give you lovely people two chapters today :)**

**I wish i did but i don't own twilight :(**

**Girlfriend**

Today was monday and after that little incident yesterday with Edward i was regretting going to school. I got up and got dressed in black skinny jeans with a black short sleeved top.

I made breakfast for me and emmett and then left for school but funnily enough the volvo wasn't there. Oh well. I walked into school and chated with Shannon and Jess for a bit and then went to english and just spent it talking to rose.

Then lunch came around quick and still no edward. I sat down at lunch and just sat there why everyone talked and i made a note to apoligise to edward. then suddenly there was a round of laughter and when i looked to where it was coming from i was suprised. There stood Edward in his normal clothes but his hair pink the way i did it. Why would he embrasess himself? Then he got up on a table and everyone went quiet then he started to speak.

"I have a problem people. There was this girl i liked but i screwed it up by pushing her to far and now i need her more then ever. So i would like to ask a question to that girl." he said and i knew what he was going to do.

"Bella swan would you please give me the honour of being your boyfriend and you my girlfriend?" he asked staring at me intently as well as everybody else. I just got up and walked over to him and got on to the table and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Yes" i said when i pulled away.

"What was that?" he said teasing me

"YES" i said and there was a chorus of 'ahh's and 'how sweet' but what suprised was Jess,Rose,Alice and Shannon standing on the table screaming and yelling with there fists in the air and Emmet and Jasper were wolf whistling.

"Promise me something" i said.

"What?" he said

"Get rid of that pink in your hair i liked it before" i said an dhe just kissed me again and then that reminded me.

"I'm sorry" i said

"What for?" he said confused.

"For over reacting like i did. We weren't even doing anything an di reacted like that and i'm sorry really sorry" i said and he looked amused

"It wasn't your fault i was the one that pushed you so i'm sorry" he said and then we went outside.

"Where are we going?" i asked

"Somewhere" he said and opened the door for me and all the way through the drive i kept asking and not once did he cave. When we stopped we were at a forest.

"Are you friends with jason or something because it looks like your about to kill me" i said staring at the woods.

"Now why would i kill my Girlfriend? and jason isn't real" he said and grabbed my hand and we started walking.

After half an hour of walking apparently we were here and he took is hand a placed it over my eyes.

"Close your eyes" he orderd and i did what i was told.

"Now open" i did as i was told and opened my ees and was shocked at what i saw. It was a meadow and there were blankets laid out with a picnic basket. I turned back around to face him.

"It's beautiful" i said and hugged him.

"But nothign compared to you" he said and i blushed.

We sat an ate first he was a fantastic cook. Then we sat and talked for a bit.

"Would you liek to dance?" he asked

"I can't dance i'd fall" i said backing away

"I wont let you" he said taking one of my hands.

"There's no music" i said

Then he bent down and pressed soemthing and then music filled the air. man there was no getting out of this.  
He came and grabbed one of my hands and but his over arm around my waist and then we started swaying to the music.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

After we finished dancing we sat down for hours talking about random stuff and then we packed everything away and got tot he car and went home but there wasn't anyone home.

"Do you want to come in?" i asked

"Yeah" he said and came and opened my car door for me.

When we got in we just decided on watching a movie. We decided to watch 'Hide and seek' i must have fallen asleep during the film because iw as being moved.

**Epov**

We just got back and decided to watch 'Hide and seek'.

Bella fell asleep during the movie so i picked her up and moved her to her bedroom and i was about to walk out of the room when i heard soemthing i didn't expect.

"Edward..I......love....you" she said and i knew she was asleep but it still made me smile. I knew i loved her since today when she agreed to be my girlfriend but i just can't think of the right way to tell her. I went back over to her and kissed her forhead and whispered "I love you to" and then walked out of the room and slept on the sofa because i didn't want to leave her alone. That night i dreamnt of Bella again.

**A/N**

**I hope you like it :0**

**Does anyone know any good songs but liek sad and slow songs?**

**Any good bands?**

**Please tell me and review :)**

**Love you all :)**


	14. how it feels

**a/n i love you all for reviewing :)**

**168 reviews yay!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to thank my friend shannon for keeping up with my crazyness about her story. you should check it out it's called : can players change no maybe :)**

** How it feels**

**Epov**

I woke up smiling but i was so flipping tired do you want to know why? Because bella flippin sleep talks she said random stuff and then she sais 'please don't drag me to hell' i think that was from the film we watched and then she also said my name alot which i was happy about. I sat up when i saw a angel come into the room. She looked shocked but glad so see me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked clearly confused.

"I'll go if you want me to" i said standing up.

"No no i was just wondering why you stayed" she said whilst pulling me down to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Well Emmett wasn't in so i didn't want my girlfriend being alone. i hope you don't mind!" i said loving the fact that i could call her my girlfriend.

"No of course not" she said and gave me a quick peck on the lips and walking of to make breakfast.

"What do you wnat to eat?" she shouted fromt he kitchen.

"Anything" i shouted back.

That day we just hung out at her house and watched films and talked and i couldn't have been happier. I went home about tenish and went straight to sleep only to have dreamnt of Bella _my_ Bella.

I woke up and got dressed in my wash out jeans and a black polo and black coverses. I went to have breakfast only to be questioned by Alice.

"Hay bro i didn't see ya all day yesterday where were you?" she pressed.

"With Bella obivously she is my girlfriend" i said grabbing a pop tart and sticking it int he toaster.

"So hows it going between you to?" she said

"Reallt good why?" i asked confused as why she was so interested.

"You love her" she said suddenly. _shit_

"N-no" i stutterd. just great Edward now she'll believe you.

"I know you do because every time yuo see her you get happy your grumpy without her and whne you speak about her there's this little glint in your eye. You love her you love her" she said. Man she had me all figured out.

"Okay fine i do please don't tell her" i said grabbing my pop tart out of the toaster.

"I wont but when will you?" she said

"When the time is right" i said simply and walked out into my car to go and pick Bella up.

When she walked out of the house she looked stunning. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a long purple jumper dress thing and purple dollies. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a purple hairband. _gee Edward you sound like some stalker._

"Hello" she said as she got into the car and kissed me and i tried to make it much deeper but she pulled away.

"Hi liking the color purple are we?" i said.

"Well yeah and no well Alice picked it out for me" she said blushing.

"Okay then" i said and she just held my hand through the drive.

When we got to school i put my arm around her waist protectivly and we walked into school. I could see many girls glaring at Bella and loads of guys eyeing bella which i hissed at.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"Nothing" i said and walked her into her class and kissed her good bye and walked to my own.

Bpov

I walked into my class only to be given glares by most of the girls except shannon and jess. We talked about random stuff annd then class ended and i wallked out but edward wasn't there to meet me so i just decided to walk to my next class. When i passed tthe girls toilet i got pulled in by non-other then Lauren.

"Swan dump my man" she said _what does she mean her man?_

"What do you mean your man?" i asked confused.

"You know who i mean Edward he is mine and always will be" she said.

"No edward is my boyfriend not yours!" i said and then she pushed me up against the wall and punched me int he mouth.

"If you don't dump him then you will be hurt much more then that" she said and walked out.

I went over and looked in the mirror my bottom lip was big and red and had some blood coming out. Great! after i cleaned up i didn't go to my lessons i just sat int here reading until lunch and made my way over to our table making sure they couldn't see my lip. When i sat down i placed my hand over my mouth like i was yawning but kept it there. After about five minutes i thinkt ehy knew something was up.

"Bella why are you keeping your hand there?" Edward asked i just shook my hand and turned away only to be pulled around to face him again. He moved my hand away and he looked vivid. Alice,Rose,Jess,Shannon just gasped and Jasper looked shocked and Emmett looked really angry.

"Who did that Bella?" Edward aasked.

"NO-one" i said.

"Bella who?" he said in a stern voice.

"Lauren okay Laurwn did this" i said and looked arounfd the table everyone looked shocked.

"why?" he said.

"Well why'd you think? Because apparently your her man and if i don't dump you then i will be hurt much more then this" i said and he looked pissed.

"SHE SAID WHAT!!" he shouted

"Calm down" i said rubbing his arm. Then he got out of his seat and walked out of the lunch room. CRAP!

**A/n**

**Isn't lauren a bitch???**

**Review lets try to get to 200 reviews yeah?**

**Please feel free to give me ideas of what Edward should say to Lauren :)**

**Love you all :)**


	15. finder's keepers

**a/n thanks for all the reviews hey make my smile :)**

**Finders Keepers**

**EPOV**

How dare she touch my Bella. I walked outside and found her immediatly.

"lAUREN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH BELLA?" i said

"Because she stole my boyfriend" she said playing with my shirt but i just slapped her hands away.

"I was never your boyfriend an never will be because all you were was a bit of fun" i said staring her right in the eye.

"You don't mean that Eddie" she said pouting. oh dear lord.

"I do and since there is a rule that boys can't hit girls then i guess i can't hit you but if ou ever touch Bella again i wont be blamed for my actions" i said and turned around to walk back until i heard Lauren scream. I turned around to see Jess slap Lauren round the face.

"You slut don't ever touch Bella again" Jess said. man did she have a good hand.

Lauren was about to punch Jess when Shannon came.

"Don't even think about touching my lil sis" she said and then punched lauren in the face. I knew this was going to far. No matter how much i hate Lauren this was going to far. I looked over to find Emmett thinking the same thing but i looked to the side of emmett and Bella was standing there in shock as well as Rosalie and Alice.  
Me and Emmett went to grab shannon and jess. I grabbed Jess around the waist and Emmett did the same to shannon. It was all going fine until Lauren said something.

"I hope the guy that murderd your mum comes for you to" she said and Shannon looked vivid and jess was crying so i held her why she cryed and then suddenly Some one was on top of Lauren slapping her and yelling at her.

"Don't you ever say something like that ever again to my friends you slag" i would recognized that voice anywhere. I let Jess go to shannon and i went and go Bella of lauren.

"Bella come on" i said and pulled her up but she just escaped my arms and ran to jess and shannon and hugged them. Then Rosalie and Alice came out shouting the odds.

"Where is that piece of trash" Rose said whilst Alice looked around for Lauren but before they could find her i ran up to them.

"Guys i think lauren has been hurt enough she has gotten punched and slapped by Jess, Bella and shannon now will you please leave it?" i asked them and they nodded and i went to look for Bella but she wasn't anywhere in sight nore were Jess and Shannon. I turned around only to find Alice and Rose beating the crap out of Lauren but when they saw me they just stood up and acted like they weren't doing anything. I told them to go away and they did. I went over to look for Bella when i spotted her in Jess's car i went over and when i was like 100 foot away fromt there car i could here Bella's music but Jess and shannon weren't in there i just went outside and got in the car and just let her finish listening to the song.

I_ cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_I m about to break!_

"So are you okay?" i asked her after that rather loud music was done.

"Yeah i guess. I just can't belive that she would say something like that to Jess and Shannon" she said looking down at her hands and that's when i noticed her knuckels were bleeding and red.

"Bella we have to get you to a hospital" i said.

"No i don't like hospital's it's fine see?" she said stretchin out her hand but only to wince after doing it.

"No it's not okay Bella your hurt and were going that's final" i said dragging her out of the car and in to my own.

When we arrived i made sure we saw carlisel.

"Hello Bella what brings you down here?" my dad asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask your son" Bella said yep! she's pissed.

"Well i think Bella may have bruised or broken her hand" i said ignoring Bella's Glare.

"well let me take a look" my dad said and exsamined Bella's hand.

"Well i dont think it's broken just bruised a bit i can give you some tablets to help with the pain" he said and bella just nodded and mumbled a 'thanks'. He left to go get them and i took this as my chance to talk to Bella.

"What is wrong with you?" i asked and i think it sounded a bit harsh because she flinched.

"I'm sorry if i don't want to be here" she said not looking at me.

"Bella i just didn't want you to be in pain" I said lifting her chin up so she would look at me.

"I know i'm sorry" she said looking guilty.

"Hay you have nothing to be sorry for you had a bad day" i said and kissed her and put my arms around her waist and just as i was about to get into it bella let out a hiss of pain.

"what?!" i asked

"My lip it still hurts." she said. I almost forgot about her lip.

"Sorry" i said and just then my dad came in with Bella's pai medication.

"Take 2 a day. I'll see you soon Bella" he said and led us out.

I pulled up infront of Bella's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow" i said and kissed her on the cheek and then watched her as she went in side and then i went home thinking abut bella.


	16. she will be loved

**A/n hay thanks for all the reviews 217 means alot to me :)**

**Anyway has anyone read the story called wide awake? If yes what chapter is it that bella gets hit in the face in gym and edward came and picked her up and brought her to the nurses office? Can you please tell me. Thank youX **

**Back to the story this chapter might be short but i am busy.**

** She will be loved**

_I _woke up with a pain in my hand. Then yesterday came flooding back to me. wonder how lauren will look today?? I got into a shower and got dressed in black shorts and a grey hoodie and to be honest i did look like a piece of poo. Edward came at the normal time i just walked to hiscar and got in.

"hay bells"

"Hay"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep you?"

"Fine" he said and lent over to kiss me.

"So what did you do last night?" he asked me

"Nothing i just went sraight to bed"

"Gee live much bella?"

"Oh i'm sorry if i don't go out getting drunk" i said seriously pissed of.

"Sorry i didn't mean for it to be rude"

"Whatever" i said and turned away. Today i was in a bad mood. The rest of the drive was filled with silence. When we got to school he put his arm around my waist but i shook it of.

"Bella whats wrong?"

"Nothing i just aint in a great mood" i said and kissed him on the cheek and then walked of to first period.

Epov

I woke up feeling happy and refreshed. I was out side waiting for bella when she came out she looked lovely in what she was wearing.

"hay bells" i said

"Hay"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep you?"

"Fine" i said and lent over to kiss her

"So what did you do last night?" I asked to keep a conversation because she didn't seem like herself.

"Nothing i just went sraight to bed"

"Gee live much bella?" i said teasing

"Oh i'm sorry if i don't go out getting drunk" she said seriously pissed of.

"Sorry i didn't mean for it to be rude" i said sticking my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever" she said and turned away. The rest of the drive was filled with silence. When we got to school i put my arm around her waist but she shook it of.

"Bella whats wrong?" i asked confused as to why she would do that.

"Nothing i just aint in a great mood" she said and kissed me on the cheek and then walked of to first period. I walked of to find emmett.

"Emmett"

"Yeah edward"

"What's up with bella?"

"nOTHING WHY"

"she's been acting weird"

"It's nothing don't worry about it she has these mood swings alot she will be back to normal in no time"

"Okay thanks" i said and walked of.

when it came to lunch i brought me some and went to sit at our table and bella was already there. i sat down and kissed her and to my surprise she actually kissed me back. A little while later everyone else joined us and we talked well everyone did except for Bella. Half way through lunch i realized bella hadn't ate anything. I put an apple in her hands but she just put it on the table.

"Bella eat it you haven't ate anything" i said placing it in her hands again. She took a bite and placed it back on the table.

"There" she said. I was seriously loseing my paitent.

After school i drooped Bella of and i kissed her but this started of like any other kiss. but then i put my hands up her shirt and the back and she didn't pull away. We made out for like 10 minutes when she jus sighed and left.

Man i don't like ehr mood swings.

**A/n i know it sucks but i don't know what should happen**.


	17. Here In Your Arms

**a/n thank you guys so much for the reviews i am overwhelmed 242 reviews:)**

**Lots of people are complaining about my spelling and i will try to fix it.**

**I funny thing happened to me today i got told by my mum that i had to stay a virgin for life lol :)**

**Love you all.**

**i do not own tiwlight :(**

**Now to find out why bella was acting odd...............................**

** Here In Your Arms**

**BPOV**

I know it was horrible to act cold towards edward today but i was confused. As to why i was confused was because i think i'm in love with him. When he dropped me of i let him have his way when we kissed. I feel terrible so i think i need some cheering up. i got my phone out and called my friend Jacob. Jacob and me have been really good friends for about ten years he is so sweet but in a brother/Friend way.I called his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hay Jake it's me"

"Hay bella what's up?"

"Well i was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Sure you wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Yeah that's sounds fun"

"Okay pick you up in five"

"Okay bye jake"

"By Bells" he said and hung up. I looked at my calender. 3rd september great!!! ten days until my birthday thankfully no-one knows about it except for Emmett and he promised not to tell anyone. i got dressed into a pair of skinny black jeans and a plain black short sleeved top. Then the door bell went. I ran downstairs and opened the door to Jacob. i hugged him and then we were of in his car. Once we arrived at the movie theatre we agreed to go and see Terminator salvation. I payed for my ticket after aruging with Jake about him paying for mine. He ran to the snack counter and brought everything before i got the chance to get there.  
During the film Jake grabbed my hand and i didn't mind because we always held each others hands when we were hanging out it's not like it meant anything.

After the film we decided to just go home. We got into his car.

"Well Bells you going to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't just call me up to randomly hang out not that i mine it's just whats the matter?"

"Nothing okay just needed cheering up"

"Okay but if you ever want to talk i am here" he said an di just smiled at him in return. By now it was pouring outside. He pulled up at my house and opened my door and grabbed my hand to pull me out. Then we said goodbye and he drove of and i was getting soaked standing here so i turned around to walk but i stood in shock at the person in front of me. Edward looked down at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Is that why you were acting that way?" he said

"What do you mean 'that'?"

"cHEATing on me is that why you were acting that way?"

"I was not cheating on you" I shouted at him i tryed to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to look at him.

"Then why were you holding his hand?" he said with so much venom in his voice that i flinched away.

"HE IS JUST A FRIEND YOU IDIOT" I shouted at him.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIVE YOU" He shouted back.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU SELF CENTERED JERK" i SHOUTED AND IMMEDIATLY COVERED MY MOUTH. he stared at me in shock.

"Y-you love me?" he said stuttering.

"Yes you idiot that is why i was acting so cold because i was sacred" i said looking away.

"Why are you sacred at the fact you loved me" he asked confused.

"Because i i am sacred we wont work out. I am scared you don't love me back and most of i am scared at being hurt again. i just can't go through that again i just cant" i said and he still seemed confused.

"What do you mean being hurt again?" he said.

"It's nothing"

"bELLA TELL ME" HE SHOUTED

"Well while i lived with my mum everything was fine i had lots of friends and i was fine and normal. One day i get home i found my mum on the floor in a pool of her own vomit and i looked afetr her from then on" at this point i was crying"Then when it came to my birthday i went to school and when i came back the house was empty and all there was a note on the door and it said _' i love you Bella never forget that i just don't wnat you anymore i don't want to hurt you'_ I read that letter over and over again. i ran up the stairs and into my mums room and all her stuff was gone and i was still trying not to believe that my own mum would leave me. I stayed at the house that night and packed all my stuff which wasn't much and wondered the street's because i had nothing and i had no money. fter a couple of days a woman came along and helped me to a phone where i phoned charlie and he came and got me. I have never celebrated my birthday since then. My mum left when i was eight years old with nothing and the weird thing is i hate her. In my school when people said that they hated there mum's because they did't give them money or wouldn't let them out i would scream at them for saying that because they were lucky they had a mum." I finished and i was in hysterics. edward pulled me into his chest,

"It's okay Bella i wont leave you ever" he said into my ear and just kept rocking me until i stared shivering he brang me into the house. he put me in my bed and whispered something i didn't expect.

"By the way i love you to"

tHEN he left the room for me to sleep. That night i dreamnt of that day and Edward wondering what he would say tomorrow.

**A/n Hope it was oaky.:)**

**Did you find bella's story sad or did you expect it?**

**oh yeah sorry but what chapter in wide awake is it that Carlisle wlaks into edwards bedrooma nd bella's in there and she starts screaming????**

**Thank you love you all xxxxxxxxx**


	18. Running away

**a/n hello guys i am sorry i haven't updated in a long time :)**

**Now i know some of you are complaining about my story but i will try to make it better :)**

**Running Away**

I woke up with a god next to me. I couldn't belive i had told him about my mother yesterday no-one knows about that not even Emmett. I watched him sleep he looked so peaceful. I looked at the clock it was half past seven and we needed to get ready for school.

"Edward" i said but he didn't notice. I said it again but still nothing. so i said it again and nudged him and he shot up staright. I laughed and becasue i was laughing so much i fell of the bed.

"Bella?"

"Down here" i said sticking my hand up. He got of the bed and helped me up and we sat down in silence and i knew what he was going to say.

"So yesterday?" he said fiddling with his hands nervously.

"What about it?" i said with a bit of venom in my voice.

"I just wanted to say that i'm sorry for what i assumed and i am sorry for what your mum did to you" he said looking at me and that made me flip. He may be my boyfriend but i dont need sympathy.

"I don't need your sympathy"

"Sorry"

"Sorry i didn't mean to say that"

"It's okay"

"I love you"

"i LOVE YOU TO" he said. he loves me he loves me

"SAY IT again"

"i love you Isabella Marie Swan" once he said that i kissed him. This kiss started out like any other one we had have but then be begged for entrance and i let him. He laid me down on the bed and he layed on top of me never breaking the kiss. I need air so i broke of the kiss but he kissed down my neck. i reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it of. His hands were moving up and down on the sides of my body and then he pulled my top of. I wanted this but my brain was telling me _dont do it bella how do you know he is just going to use you?_ his hands reached for the hem of my pants and i slapped his hand away and he looked at me confused.

"I'm not ready" i said

"Well you sure didn't seem like it" he said looking annoyed.

"Jesus christ Edward i will not have sex with you if i am not ready"

"When will you be ready?"

"Well i don't know but if i am not ready will you go and shagg some girl behind my back?"

"Bella i would never do that. i love you and if your not ready then i wont push you all i am asking is that you don't start something you can't finsih"

"Okay"

"And i wouldn't sleep with another girl behind your back"

"Sure you wouldn't" i mumbled hoping he didn't hear it.

"Do you want to know what happened yesterday before i came here?"

"Yeah" i said very excited.

"Well i was walking down here and lauren came up to me telling me that i wanted her and that i just didn't know it yet." he finsihed and i was furious how dare she speak to my boyfriend like that. He must of seen my face because he kissed me and then he pulled away to go home to get changed for school.

I had a shower and got dressed in black skinny jeans with a green vest top.I had just left my hair normally and by time i was ready he was outside waiting for me. I got into the car and was still thinking about what lauren he like her? _No bella otherwise he would be with her._ Is he using me? _Now why would he use you and say he loves you_. Is he sleeping with her behind my back? _Why dont you ask him. _Before i could stop myself it came out of my mouth.

"Are you sleeping with lauren behind my back?" i said and the look on his face looked confused.

"No. Bella i love you and only you. I will kiss you and only you. I would never hurt you like that i promise" he said and for soem reason i didn't believe he could keep that promise.  
When we got to school none of our group was there so we just decided to sit on the benh and wait for them we chatted about some stuff but i was still thinking about lauren. I love Edward but why can't i trust him it just doesn't make any sense at all.

"Bella do you want to go to the spring dance with me?" he asked. I competley forgot about that.

"Yes i would" i said and kissed him.

This will mean another shopping trip with alice. Great!

"I have to go somwhere real quick" he said and kissed me on the cheek and walked of. Do you know what i decided to do. I followed him and then i thought better of it and just went to my locker. After i got all my books that i needed i walked my way to maths when i heard something form around the corner.

"Come on Eddie" laurens shrill voice said. I looked around only to spot Edward kissing Lauren with her hands everywhere. i ran back to the bench and cried. then the bench dipped down on the other side and when i looked up and there was my wonderful boyfriend. He smiled at me and then he noticed my puffy eyes.

"Babe whats wrong?"

"Are you honestly going to play innocent?"

"Babey i don't undersatnd"

"Well as soon as you actually decide to give a shit about me let me know" I said and got up and was about to walk away but he grabbed my arms and flipped me around and put his hands on either side of my face.

"Tell me what i did"

"Dont you ever touch me"

"Sweets i don't understand?"

"Well you don't have to" i said and walked away. This is the last time i will ever get broken.

A**/n**

**do you all hate me????????**

**It's important part of the story so don't kill me.**

**They will get back togther in a couple if chapters okay :)**

**Love you all :)**


	19. Sorry Doesn't Count

**A/n Thanks for the reviews guys:)**

**There has been a bit of confusion about bella's story. Well her and emmett have the same dad but different mums.**

**Thanks to BellaD your reviews make me laugh and smile like a crazy person.**

** Sorry Doesn't Count.**

I got into English and sat down next to Alice. Thankfully my eyes weren't that noticable.

"Hi bella when do you think we can go shopping for the spring dance"

"I don't think i'm going anymore"

"Why?"

"Well me and edward aren't exactly at are best at the moment"

"Why?"

"Ask him"

Thankfully she dropped it. When the bell rand i walked outside only to find Edward waiting there for me.

"Hi Babe" he said and stuck a arm around my waist.

"Get your fucking arm of me now" i said with so mych venom in my voice he actually did it.

"Bella please tell me what i did"

"Seriously Edward just grow some balls and tell me"

"I really don't know what your talking about"

"Okay well you fucking asked for it. When you told me about what lauren said to you i was wondering wether i should doubt you or not. When you said that you had to go and get something i followed you and then realized that i shouldn't have been following you because you love me right so you would never hurt me. So i decided to go to my locker and then i walked my way to English only to turn the corner and see my boyfriend who apparently loves me kissing lauren. Edward and you have no idea how much that hurt. So now do you realize why i am pissed of. And what makes it even worse is that you ddin't tell but were you ever going to tell me?"

"B...Bella ...she came on to me"

"But did you or did you not kiss her back. And tell me the truth"

"Okay but before you get angry. I do have a reason after all i am a man"

"You fucking kissed her back"

"Bella it didn't mean anything. I love you"

"Yeah well you have re-opened the womb that i have kept shut for 9 years and who knows how long it will take to heal again."

"Bella don't ever compare this to what your mum did"

"Your right because this hurts so much more"

"You don't mean that"

"I do because i thought this was going to work. but i guess getting yourself involved with a player was bad. well looks like you played me. Great job asshole you just lost me" I said and walked out of school with tears down my face but i bumped into Alice and rose.

"Bella whats wrong?" roose asked worried

"Edward...kisses...someone..me...mad"

"Bella cam downa nd tell us again"

"me and Edward were sitting on the bench waiting for you guys when he said he had to gets something. So i followed him but realised it was wrong of me because he loved me so he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. So i went to...... my locker and was making my way to English when i turned the corner to find him and lauren........... kissing. So i ran of and then he found me crying and then he acted all innocent so i just walked of into english. Then after English he was waiting for me. Then i told him what i saw and then i asked him if he kissed her back .......and he said something about being a man and it didn't mean anything .......and then i told him how much it hurt me and then i walked of and here i am" i said and i was sobbing hard by time i finished..

"That asshole of a mother fucker" Rose said

"My brother is a fucking retard" alice said

After that they took me home and we pigged out on ice cream. Then they left me and before i went to bed i looked at my phone and i had _34 missed calls and 45 texts_ form edward. I just turned my phone of and went to bed thinking one thing.

Never again will i be broken.

**A/n reveiw guys**

**Okay or bad?????**

**Love you all :0**


	20. EveryWhere

**A/n**

**thanks to all my reviewers you mean a lot to me:)**

**337 reviews I love you guys soooooooooo much :)**

**On with the story......................................**

**BellaD is the light to my story writing lol thank you so much for your reviews :)**

**Everywhere**

I woke up with red puffy eye's. I still couldn't get over the fact that me and Edward are no more and I just hope he will leave me alone because I don't know how much of this I can handle. The sad thing is that I still love him. I know right that sucks big time!!

I got into the shower and then got dressed in jogging bottoms and a vest top. Thank god it is the weekend. I had a plan for today to keep my mind of Him. It went like this; washing,not thinking about Edward, shopping,not thinking about Edward, cook dinner and finally no thinking about Edward. My life sucks!

I left the house and got into my truck and drove to the supermarket. I was about finished when I saw a lump of bronze hair. Here comes my panic attack......... I quickly turned around and went to make a sly exit but me being me manged to bump into something and fall onto my bum. When I looked up Edward was the person I bumped into. Why do you hate me god??

"Sorry" he said sticking a hand out to help me up. I looked at it thinking if I would hurt or not. Well after being in my own world for like 5 minutes I decided against it. I pulled my self up and just walked past him. I almost exited the shop until he decided to make my day worse.

"Bella please listen to me"

"No Edward you hurt me and I hate you"

"So your telling me that you don't feel anything for me at all"

"well Edward while your here bugging the hell out of me I might as well tell you. I still love you" His face perked up at this"But it hurts too much to love you. Please don't bother me again"

His face looked like it had been slapped repeatedly.

"I wont give up Bella you have to realize I made the biggest mistake of my life kissing Lauren but I understand that now and I am so sorry and I love you and I just can't watch the woman I love walk out on something that could work if we just talked about it. Bella please I love you" I was about to cry when he finished saying that but I I couldn't be with him after everything could I?

"Goodbye Edward" I said and walked out of the shop feeling like a complete idiot. I spent the rest of my day thinking of nothing other than Him.

The weekend went by quickly I spent it with Rose,Alice,Jazz and Emmett but I couldn't help but feel like a 5th wheel.

I woke up feeling well for better words I was feeling like crap. I knew school was going to be my personal hell with having to see Edward and Lauren but well I can't move schools now can I. I got dressed not really bothering what I looked like. I wasn't trying to capture anyones attention I was hoping I could get through the day without anyone speaking to me but just my luck god hated me at this very moment in time because as soon as I stepped into school the whispers started.

"I heard about her and Edward"

"apparently the reason why they broke up is because she is pregnant"

"She's supposedly gay thats why they aren't together"

They were all ridiculous gay,pregnant??

I tried to make the day go faster but apparently I can't. Huh funny who would have thought that?

Most of my lessons were hell because of all the whispers and some people were bold enough to say it to my face. I was on my way to lunch when Lauren came up to me.

"Like were are you like going?" she asked in her horrible voice that I even flinched.

"Going to lunch"

"Are you like serious you were actually going to like show your face in like there?"

"Why can't I Lauren?"

"Because everyone like thinks that your like a slut and like a whore and that you like only used Edward"

"Well no one knows the real reason do they Lauren because you know that they will all end up hating on you"

"Like shut up because you are a ugly,fat,plain,slutty whore that everyone hates" she said and slapped me.

I could feel the tears coming so I ran and ran as fast as I could possibly go. I was wandering if I was ever going to stop but than I bumped into someone I really couldn't face right now.

"BELLA!Bella whats wrong?"

"Nothing" I said I went to run of but he was holding my wrist and wasn't letting me go.

"Bella it's not nothing you are crying and your cheek is red which obviously means someone has obviously slapped you now tell me"

"WHY DO YOU CARE I AM NOT ANYTHING TO YOU EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU. I BET YOU ARE GETTING THE SPECIAL TREATMENT BECAUSE YOUR MISTER 'POPULAR' SO THAT MEANS I GET THE WORST END OF THE STICK. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. WELL LAUREN CAME UP TO ME TELLING ME THAT I COULDN'T GO IN THE LUNCH ROOM BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME AND THEN SHE SAID THAT I WAS A WHORE AND A VARIETY OF OTHER COMMENTS AND THEN SHE SLAPPED ME AND DO YOU KNOW WHO I BLAME FOR THIS. I BLAME YOU FOR THIS ALL BECAUSE YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL AND I GET TO BE PICKED ON AND BE MADE FUN OF SO I HOPE YOUR HAPPY" I said and walked of leaving a very stunned Edward.

The week went by well slowly is a bit of a understatement. I got a lot more comments now and then but today it went pretty bad.

I was walking down the hall when Lauren,Stacey,Kendra,Katie and Poppy were coming towards me. The hall way was empty so it was just them and me. They formed a circle around me and then the tormation began.

"Whore" Poppy said pushing me into Lauren

"Slut" Lauren said pushing me to Stacey.

"Ugly" Stacey said pushing me into Kendra.

"Fatty" Kendra said pushing me into Katie.

"Stop" someone shouted.

This went on for a couple of minutes until Lauren pushed me really hard into the lockers and then they all left. I just sat there cowering in the corner until someone came and picked me up and took me into the nurses office.

I had lots of bruises and a couple of cuts but nothing to bad and when I looked up to see who brought me here and shouted at them. It was Edward. After the nurse left he pulled me into a hug and I hit his chest to let me go but he didn't he just kept hugging me and saying "i am so sorry". After the nurse said that I could go I got up and left with out a word. I was only thinking one thing.

I still love him after all of this but I wanted to kill him.

Epov.

I was walking down the corridor thinking about Bella. I need her to forgive me I love her to much.

I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked down to find Bella crying and with a very sore looking cheek.

"BELLA!Bella whats wrong?" I asked her panic clearly visible in my voice.

"Nothing" she said and she went to run of but i was holding her wrist and wasn't letting her go. I needed to talk to her after the incident at the supermarket.

"Bella it's not nothing you are crying and your cheek is red which obviously means someone has obviously slapped you now tell me" I was going to kill whoever did this to my girl.

"WHY DO YOU CARE I AM NOT ANYTHING TO YOU EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU. I BET YOU ARE GETTING THE SPECIAL TREATMENT BECAUSE YOUR MISTER 'POPULAR' SO THAT MEANS I GET THE WORST END OF THE STICK. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. WELL LAUREN CAME UP TO ME TELLING ME THAT I COULDN'T GO IN THE LUNCH ROOM BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES ME AND THEN SHE SAID THAT I WAS A WHORE AND A VARIETY OF OTHER COMMENTS AND THEN SHE SLAPPED ME AND DO YOU KNOW WHO I BLAME FOR THIS. I BLAME YOU FOR THIS ALL BECAUSE YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL AND I GET TO BE PICKED ON AND BE MADE FUN OF SO I HOPE YOUR HAPPY" She said and walked of. Had I actually caused that much pain? I was going to make this stop I couldn't stand to see her miserable.

The week went by quickly for me and I kept trying to see if Bella was okay but I never was able to see her. At lunch she would sit alone not even letting Alice and Rose sit with her because she didn't want them to be unhappy without there boyfriends.

I got of class to go toilet when I heard something strange.

"Whore"

"Slut" .

"Ugly"

"Fatty"

There in the middle of the corridor was Lauren and her gang pushing Bella,My Bella around whilst calling her names. How dare they? The look on Bella's face was full of fear and she looked like she was about to have a breakdown. To think this all started because of me.

"Stop" I shouted. They stopped but Lauren pushed Bella into the locker hard and then they walked away. Bella was sitting there crying and cowering in the corner. I went over to her and picked her up. She felt so right in my arms. How I have missed her.

I brought her to the nurses office where the nurse just checked her over. Bella had a few cuts and bruises but nothing major thankfully.

When the nurse left I brought Bella to my chest and hugged her. She hit my chest with her fists for me to let her go but I just hugged her closer and kept whispering how sorry I was. When the nurse was back she said Bella could go and she left without a word. I walked out of the nurses office and sat on the bench. School had finished whilst we were in the nurses office. I realized that I had to fix this now before it became worse.

I got my phone out calling the one person that could help hopefully.

"Hello?"

"Hay it's Edward I need your help Alice"

**A/n**

**I hope it is okay I was struggling a bit but hopefully you like it.**

**Can I recommend a song for you all????**

**21 guns by green day.... good song may I say.**

**Does anyone know any stroys that consist of:**

**Bella and Edward are best friends**

**Edwards a player**

**Bella is Bullied?**

**Thank you all.**

**I love you all so much you all make me smile. I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE WHAT YOUR REVIEWS MEAN TO ME.**

**So just thank you all so much.**

**YOU MAKE MY DAY.**


	21. Moment Of Truth

**A/n hi guys :) **

**Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews :)**

**362 wow thank you all so much:)**

**I hope you people like this chapter:)**

**Moment of Truth**

**EPOV.**

The plan was set. Time to get my Bella back

**BPOV.**

I woke up this morning with Alice bouncing on my bed early in the morning. Well to be honest it was half past three in the afternoon. What can I say I like to sleep.

"Bella? Bella come on get up" Alice said jumping up and down on my bed like a mad woman.

"Alright I'm up now stop bouncing" I said sitting up.

"Go and get showered"

"Can I ask why?"

"Because"

"Thats not actually a answer Alice"

"Just do it or it will be worse then it actually will be"

"Okay what ever" I said getting up and going into my bathroom.

I showered and was totally clean and relaxed. I stepped out of the bathroom and was pushed by Alice into a chair. Man for someone so small she is awfully strong.

Alice was Straighting my hair. When rose came barging in the room.

"Do you people ever knock?" I asked.

"Not when it's important Bella"

What could they possibly be dressing me up for? Not anyones birthday. Not anyones anniversary. What could it be................?

After about two hours later my hair was curled and my make-up was light because apparently I have 'Natural beauty' as Alice so kindly put it.

"I have the perfect dress for you ever" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Will you please tell me whats going on?"

"No Bella" Alice said.

"Didn't your mother tell you 'patience is a virtue'" Rose said and I flinched at the word 'mother' but thankfully they didn't notice.

Alice pulled the dress out of the bag. I gasped when I put it on. It was beautiful. It was a bright yellow and stopped mid thigh. Half of the back was missing and it had a cross strap at the back. I looked beautiful. The yellow really complimented my skin well.**(Dress on my profile :)**

"Bella you look Beautiful" Alice said waving her hands in front of her face to stop her from crying.

"Smashing Bella. You look simply Smashing" Rose said and we all busted out laughing so hard we all had tears in our eyes.

"Come on Bella it's time to go"

They got me into Alice's car and we drove for about and hour and then they stopped in the middle of a road that had a forest.

"Out you get Bella"

"What you dressed me up to kill me?"

"No Bells this is what you are dressed up for. Trust us" Rose said.

"Okay I mumbled getting out of the car.

"Bye love you" they both said driving of.

There was a log so I sat on that. Great I am in a dress in the middle of nowhere at seven o'clock. Great!!

I was waiting there for about 5 minutes when I was about to get up and walk to find someone. I suddenly heard music and a familiar voice.

A st_rangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  


At this point Edward stepped out from the bushes.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better  


I was almost crying. He did this for me? I didn't deserve this not now not ever.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

When he stopped singing it went quiet for a couple of minutes until he started to speak.

"How to count the ways I love you Bella. I love the way you bite your lip if your nervous. I love the way you care more about other people then yourself. I love the way you pour milk on your cereal when you actually don't even eat the milk. I love the way you are so kind and loving. I love how soft your skin is. I love the way your lips feel upon mine. I love the way you love me. You made it possible for me to love. And most of I just love you altogether."

"I am sorry for what I have done to you. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused. I am sorry for the way people treated you. You have to believe that I never wanted anything like this to happen. I am so sorry that I have caused you so much pain that you got hit and that you couldn't be yourself. I stand in front of you today to ask for one thing. Your forgiveness. I love you so much Bella more then I thought was possible for a human to love another one. You made me into a better man and to you I am thankful for that"

I stood there completely stunned. He was truly sorry for what he did. But what do I do. I looked up at him. He had hope in his eyes as well as regret for what he had done and love.

"E-Edward. I forgive you but how can I be sure that you wont just do it again?"

"Bella I promise you with my life that I will never hurt you the way I did again. I have no intentions of hurting you ever again"

"What are your intentions then?"

"To love you for as long as possible and that I can promise you with no doubts"

"Edward I love you so much. You hurt me so badly that I never thought I would be the same. But here you are standing before me and you had just gave me the greatest apology ever and you told me that you are going to love me for forever. But what happens when you don't want me anymore. What if I am not enough anymore?"

He took a step towards me and grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella how could you think like that? I will and always love you. I will never want someone else because I will always want you. You wont be enough because you are more. You are my life. The reason my heart beats. The reason I am standing here a better man. I promise and I will keep this promise until we die that I will love you. I even intend to love you after death. Now tell me can you forgive all the things I did and become my reason again?"

"How do I know your not lying?"

"How can I prove to you my dearest Bella?" He said and tapped his chin with his finger making him look very cute. Then his lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed him back with as much force as I had. All to soon it finished.

"Do you believe me?" He asked and because I was still breathless from the kiss I could only nod. Then he kissed me again with not so much tension in it. It was more full of love.

Once we pulled away I asked something that just popped up in my mind.

"So why the middle of nowhere to just apologize to me?"

"Well there is something more" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bushes. Once we got through the bushes there in front of me was a candle lit dinner.

"Edward you didn't have to do this for me"

"I know but I wanted to" he said leading me to the table.

Dinner was full of conversation so we could catch up with the things that had happened whilst we were.....Apart.

We took a long walk in the woods and then we were on are way back home.

"Thank you for tonight Edward"

"It was really no problem Bella" he said picking my hand up and placing a gentle kiss on it.

When we arrived at my house I had and idea. I didn't want to be away from Edward.

"Edward would you like to stay the night?"

"If that is okay with you?"

"That's why I asked stupid" I said getting out of the car and meeting Edward and walking up to the house. When we were in my room I got changed in my bed wear. When I walked out of the bedroom Edward was already laying in my bed.

I walked over towards him and laid down beside him. He pulled me to his chest.

"Goodnight love"

"Goodnight Edward"

After a couple of minutes I wanted to say something I haven't said in a while.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you to Babe"

Then I fell asleep happier then I have ever been.

**A/n good or bad???**

**Check out Bella's dress on my profile :)**

**Love you all :)**


	22. You Found Me

**A/n sorry it's been long but here is a long chapter ******

**You found me**

**BPOV.**

I woke up in complete bliss. Why? Because I woke up with the man I love next to me. Don't get me wrong I am still pissed off at what he did but after what he did last night I couldn't say no but the truth is I still love him just well I trust him but I am just worried that I won't be enough for him.

I got out of bed and went down stairs to make some breakfast for us. I got the eggs out and put it in the pan and whilst I was stirring it I was still thinking about yesterday. When you love someone and then they hurt you you are bound to forgive them first chance you get. But it's not that I don't forgive him it's just that when he realizes that I am not enough for him then I am worried that he will dispose of me just like a piece of tissue. I love him with all of my heart but.....

I was pulled out of my thought when a sharp pain went up my arm.

"Lord Jesus Christ" I shouted waving y wrist about hoping to sooth the burn but I ended up knocking the pan over and it landing on my foot. "Shit" I said grabbing my foot with my not burnt hand and still holding my burnt hand up to my chest but that ended up with me losing my balance and falling backwards and banging my head.

"For fuck sake" I shouted. Next thing I knew Edward was in the kitchen looking at the scene in front of him.

"What happened?"

"Well I came down stairs t make us some breakfast and then I wasn't watching what I was doing and I burnt my hand and then I was waving it around and then I knocked the frying pan over. Which landed on my foot and when I tried to grab my foot I fell over and banged my head" I said expecting him to laugh but he ran over to me.

"Let me see your burn" he said and I gave him my wrist, He inspected my wrist trying not to hurt me. Then he looked at my foot and then my head.

"Well miss clumsy you only have a minor burn and your foot will be bruised tomorrow but shouldn't be too painful. You will also have a bump on your head tomorrow. Other than that you're fine"

"Thank you"

"No problem love"

I got up and stuck the pan in the washing up bowl. I got the other one out and was about to pick up the eggs when a hand stopped me.

"Let me do it. I don't want you to burn yourself again now"

"I am not that bad"

"Humour me. When we become married I will be waiting on you 24/7. Whether you like it or not"

Did he just say....MARRIED?? Whoa.

"You want to get married?"

"Umm what gave you that idea?"

"Cause you just said that when we get married that you will be waiting on me 24/7."

"Well I did intend on us getting married and spending together forever. Haven't you?"

"Well yeah but I assumed you weren't the marrying type"

"Well you are wrong my love. Because I intend to get married to you because I love you and you brought the good out in me. I love you with everything I have"

"Well it's true you do learn something new every day" I said winking at him. "Now be careful you don't burn yourself"

I went into the living room and put friends on. I was in my own little world that I didn't realize that Edward was sticking a plate of food in front of my face.

We sat there eating in silence. When we were both finished eating we started talking.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Don't know."

"Well that's helpful Edward"

"Okay. How about we go and take a stroll down the park get an ice cream and talk?"

"Yepsy doodle that sounds fun"

"Yepsy doodle?"

"Don't diss it. Now I am going to get dressed see you in a minute." I said blowing a kiss to him. He made an act to catch it and stick it in his pocket...

I got in the shower. Once I was out I decided to wear my pair of blue skinny jeans with a white button down shirt and a black waist coat with black dollies. I straightened my hair and didn't put any make up on. Whilst I was getting dressed I was thinking that Edward has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and he has changed me and helped me. I love him more than anything I would risk my life to save his. Whilst I was thinking this it reminded me of my mums and dads relationship before they broke up. A love so intense not even death could destroy it.

I walked down stairs and when I walked in Edwards eyes just about came out of their sockets.

"What too much?"

"No...You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I went to turn away but he grabbed my wrist.

"That's all I get?" he said. His face was dangerously close to mine.

"Y-yep"

"Well it's not good enough" He said and crushed his lips to mine. I gave him access and he took it without hesitation. He pushed me up against the wall. He pulled away after a couple of minutes and I groaned. I wanted him to kiss me everywhere. Wait what? Bella don't talk like that.

"Let's get going" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to his car.

We were driving in silence so he put the radio on and a song came on that reminded me of us.

I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".

Where were you  
when everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me  
[ The Fray Lyrics are found on .com ]

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me

After the song had finished I laughed.

"What is funny?"

"The song reminded me of us"

"What bit?"

"When it was like 'lost and insecure. you found me?"

"I suppose so"

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the park it was basically empty. We got out and started walking hand in hand.

"So I wanted to thank you for letting me stay last night"

"There is nothing to say thank you for. I love you more than anything else why wouldn't I let you stay?"

"I don't deserve you. I love you to babe"

"Can we get some ice cream now?"

"Yes we can miss clumsy" I smacked him on the arm.

"ouch what was that for?"

"For calling me miss clumsy."

"Well you are"

"true"

We walked to the ice cream stand. The woman was eyeing Edward up.

"I handsome I am Holly. What can I get you?"

"Can I have one medium chocolate and one medium cookie dough please"

"Sure thing sugar"

I was so angry at her. Who did she think she was flirting with him. Cant she see that were together? Oh I will show her who she messed with.

I grabbed Edwards head and skimmed my lips across his jaw line. Then I bit his earlobe. He moaned. Then I kissed my way down his face until I reached his lips and then gave him a long kiss. When I pulled away Edward was in shock. The woman was staring with her mouth wide open. I took the ice creams and paid her.

I sat down on a bench. Edward sat next to me still in shock.

"w-what w-was that?" he stuttered.

"She was flirting with you. I had to do something to show her you were taken"

"Well let me tell you. You are sexy when you are jealous."

"Whatever"

We were eating are ice cream when I suddenly had an idea to get Edward back for calling me miss clumsy.

"Edward" I said and he turned around to me and I put ice cream over his nose and lips. Then I ran.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he said and started running after me. Was it just me or was there something very sexy about him calling me by my full name.

I ran and ran but me being me I tripped.

"Got you" Edward said turning me around and sitting on top of me. Then he brought his face towards mine and smeared some of the ice cream on my face. Then we were just starring at each other. Then I licked some of the ice cream of his face. He became stiff and I laughed and pushed him off of me.

"Let's go home"

"o-okay"

The ride was silent so I just sat there thinking about what today was like. I thought it was amazing.

When we arrived home I unlocked the door and as soon as I closed it I was pushed up against it. Then his mouth was against mine kissing me fiercely. Then his hand was up my top and for once I didn't stop him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my ass. Then he made his way upstairs and opened my bedroom door and laid me down on the bed. He got on top of me still never breaking the kiss. Then he took my shirt of and I took his off. I went to unbutton his pants when he pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I love you there would be no one I would rather be my first"

"Bella it will hurt"

"I know but please I need you"

"Okay"

"He said and undid his jeans.

**A/n that's it. Please review ******


	23. No Surprise

**a/n sorry people who thought there was going to be lemons. I am only fourteen as one of you pointed out :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**No surprise**

I woke up next to the man I love. Yesterday came flooding back to me park,ice cream and..... Jesus. I don't know what came over me last night it was just a spare moment thing. I wanted it as much as he did but it was just well kinda soon. I don't regret it but I am afraid now he got what he wanted then he might leave. Last night he kept telling me he wont leave and that he loves me more then anything. So why have I still got doubts? Well wouldn't you if your boyfriend use to be a player and then he cheated on you and then you got back together.

I went to get out of bed but a pain in my middle stopped me. Man was I sore. I laid back down watching him sleep. His face was so peaceful it just looked unnatural. His chest moved up and down when breathed in and out. Then his eyes open. I was met with sparkling green eyes that were dancing with happiness. I wonder why???

"Good morning love"

"Hi"

"So how are you this morning?"

"Just peachy. Yourself?"

"very very good."

After that we just sat there in silence. I had my head on his chest while he had his arms around my waist. I was happy. I loved him and he loved me. It was just so....right? You know like we were meant to be together. I am not one to believe in god but its liked he planned it. Okay now I sound like a crazy person. Just great thank god I didn't say it out loud.

"Could we meet up with everyone today?"

"Yes I don't have a problem with that babe"

"okay I'll just go and ring Alice"

I went to get up but hissed because of the pain between my legs.

"Whats wrong?"

"Just sore"

What surprised me was that he started laughing. Stupid egotistical jerk. Thinks so fucking highly of himself.

"Piss off" I said and got up and reached my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Hay Alice"

"Whats up Bells?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if we could all meet up?"

"Yep sure I'll ring everyone else. Meet us outside the cinema at 2 okay?"

"Okay see you there. Love you"

"You 2 bells"

Then the line went dead. I walked down stairs to go and get me a cup of coffee. I drunk that and then I went to get in the shower. The shower helped a bit. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a red shirt and red dollies. I left my hair normal and wore no make-up.

I went down stairs only to be met with my boyfriend the jerk.

"So whats happening"

"Well we're meeting them at the cinema in a hour"

"Okay."

"yeah so about last night lets not tell them about it"

"Okay but can I ask why. Do you regret it?"

"NO of course not but-"

"You do you cant lie for shit Bella. I didn't fucking push you into it so why?"

"You didn't fucking push me into it. I never even said that did I? So Fuck you Edward fucking Cullen" I said walking out of the living room and into my bedroom. He came up banging on my door saying:

"I'm sorry babe open up"

"No now just leave me alone"

He didn't stop banging for a while but then he stopped about 10 minutes before we had to go. At half one I walked to the door taking a breath before I opened it. I walked down stairs.

"We have to leave now" I shouted when I was at the front door.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Whatever" I said and we got in the car.

The drive was silent so I decided to put the radio on.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_ _And now I think that I've got it all down_ _And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds_ _Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_ _Not wrappin' this in ribbons_ _Shouldn't have to give a reason why_ _It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_ _I can't believe that I stayed till today_ _Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_ _But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_ _It came out like a river once I let it out_ _When I thought that I wouldn't know how_ _Held onto it forever, just pushing it down_ _Felt so good to let go of it now_ _Not wrapping this in ribbons_ _Shouldn't have to give a reason why_ By THIS POINT I was singing and making the beat by drumming my fingers on my legs. _It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_ _I can't believe that I stayed till today_ _There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_ _There's nothing here in this soul left to say_ _Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_ _God knows we tried to find an easier way_ _Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_ _But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_ _Our favorite place we used to go_ _The warm embrace that no one knows_ _The loving look that's left your eyes_ _That's why this comes as no,_ _As no surprise_ _If I could see the future and how this plays out_ _I bet it's better than where we are now_ _But after going through this_ _It's easier to see the reason why_ _It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_ _I can't believe that I stayed till today_ _(stayed till today)_ _Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_ _But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_ _Our favorite place we used to go_ _The warm embrace that no one knows_ _The loving look that's left your eyes_ _But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

I love that song it was my favorite.

"Your really good at singing"

"Thanks"

"Bella I am really sorry for earlier on"

"Dont worry about it."

"Love you"

"You to sweets"

we pulled up to the cinema and all the others were there already. We got out of the car hand in hand.

"Hi guys" I said.

"Whats up sis" Emmett said.

"Nothing much bro"

"Hi Bella, Edward" jasper said.

I noticed that Alice and rose hadn't said anything yet. They were whispering stuff in each others ears.

"Alice? Rose? Care to share what your talking about?"

Once they started hearing my voice the squealed.

"Omg you guys slept together"

"What no we didn't" I said blushing. Great Bella now they'll surely believe you.

"Bella you cant lie." Rose said

"Edward a little help please" I said and nudging him.

"yes okay we slept together. Now just drop it" he said. I ask him for help and thats what he does.

"Okay so what movie are we seeing?" Rose asked.

"Well I booked us a theater for ourself to see ice age 3"

"okay"

We got some popcorn and stuff. When we got in the theater we decided to sit boys and girls. So me, Alice and Rose sat at the back and the guys sat around places.

"So how was it?" Rose asked

"Fine" I replied

"Bells whats wrong?"

"Edward. He is just well I woke up this morning to ring you and then I was slow so he asked what was wrong. When I told him I was sore he just laughed. He just annoyed me. I don't know why he just did. I love him more then anything and I am glad that we slept together . Before we left we had a major argument."

"Bell its fine we all have arguments don't worry about it"

"Do you think he is mad at me?"

"No he didn't seem like it he just probably blamed it on PMS"

"Really you-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Emmett booming laugh stopped me.

"That sid is so funny man" Emmett said wiping away a fake tear from his eye.

"EMMETT SHUT UP" rose shouted. Throwing some popcorn at him.

Then he threw some back and before we new it we were in a popcorn fight. I ran down the stairs to go tot he toilet. When I was almost out the door someone grabbed me and I was pushed up against a wall. Edward!

"I never got a kiss this morning"

"Well you can wait a bit longer"

"no I don't think I can"

Then his lips were on mine. It started out fine but then he got a bit to serious so I tried to push him away but he didn't notice so I did the thing I thought would help. I kicked him in the leg.

"Ouch what was that for"

"Well for not stopping when I was pushing you away"

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss my girlfriend"

"I never said you couldn't I just don't want you to think I will have sex with you everywhere or any time you want okay"

"Okay"

We went back tot he others and finished watching the film.

We went out for dinner and we had a good time. Emmett ate the most as you can imagine and jasper was just sitting there shocked at what his best mate was doing. Rose and Alice just kept asking questions about last night. Edward was just watching me with a smile on his face. It made me uncomfortable but I didn't want him to stop.

Edward drove me back to my house. WE sat in the living room talking for quiet a bit. Then one thing led to an other and we ended up where we were last night.

**A/n**

**okay whoever can guess what the hidden thing about Bella is in this chapter gets the next chapter to be for them.**

**Dont forget to review love you all :)**


	24. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/n hi guys**

**All of you basically guessed right and you will find out in this chapter but please don't think its all going to be lardi da happiness because it wont :)**

**I love all of you so much all of your reviews mean so much tome. When i get up in the morning its what i look forward to during the day :)**

**Thank you so much :)**

**You all missed out one important thing about Bella in the last chapter...MOOD Swings**

**When you say nothing at all**

**2 weeks later (sorry)**

We were now all broken up for the summer holidays. We all planned to go to Edward's parents beach house. I was in the middle of packing when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe are you almost ready?"

"Yep. when are you coming to pick me up?"

"We will be there in ten okay?"

"Yep okay then bye"

"Bye love you"

"You to"

I got into the shower quickly and then got dressed in a denim skirt and a black vest top. By time i was finished there was a honk outside followed by a shout from Emmett.

"Come on Sis get a move on"

I walked down stairs and went outside only to be met by Edward. He took my bag from me and put it in the boot.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Edward said and lent in to kiss me. I kissed him back but was interrupted by Emmett again.

"Guys stop showing so much PDA i actually need my eyes in the future"

"Em you are extremely annoying this morning you know?"

"That is what makes me Emmett the god of good looks" he said popping his collar.

"Shut up" i said getting in the car. Em and rose were in the front so me Edward, Alice and Jasper had to fit in the back.

"There is so not enough room i the back for four of us" Alice said wiggling in her seat to get comfortable.

"Well stop moving and there might be" Edward said.

"Don't be mean to Alice" i said slapping his arm.

"I have an idea" Jasper said.

"What is this fabulous idea of yours oh wonderful Jasper?" Emmett said.

"How about Either Alice sits on my lap or Bella on Edwards?"

"Jolly good idea jasper.. Now sort it out" Em said.

"Okay I'll sit on his lap" i said pointing to Edward. He had a big smile on his face.

I sat on his lap and he put his arms around my waist.

"Thanks bells"

"Its okay Alice"

We have been driving for two hours now and it is getting incredibly annoying having Emmet and Jasper singing 100 green bottles.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP" i said and everyone turned around to look at me in shock even Emmett."EMMETT FACE THE ROAD!"

"Whoa Bells whats wrong?"

"Nothing i am sorry i don't know why i ma acting like this" i said and to my surprise i started crying.

"Bella why you crying?" Edward asked me and i just shrugged.

"Sorry" i mumbled wiping away my tears.

After a couple of awkward minutes i decided to break the silence.

"Could we put the radio on Em?"

"Sure thing Bells"

We all started singing the songs that came on. Then one came on that me, Alice and Rose sang tot he guys.

_So this is how it goes  
Well I, I would have never known  
And if it ends today  
Well, I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

Well this is not your fault  
But if I'm without you  
Then I will feel so small  
And if you have to go  
Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

If you run away now,  
Will you come back around?  
And if you ran away,  
I'd still wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright.

Now I think we're taking this too far  
Don't you know that it's not this hard?  
Well it's not this hard  
But if you take what's yours and I take mine  
Must we go there?  
Please not this time. No, not this time.

And I'll wave goodbye  
Watching you shine bright  
(You shine bright, you shine bright)  
And I'll wave goodbye tonight.

After we finished singing to them. Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You should sing to me more often i get very excited" oh god! He started kissing my neck and his hand was moving up and down my leg. I slapped it away.

"Stop" i whispered to him. He looked kinda piss actually. He didnt think i was going to do anything with our friend sitting like 2ft away.

"Bells can we sing some songs or will you shoot us?"

"Shut up em. Go ahead it will be better then what I'm doing at the moment" I said and Edward knew it was a dig at him.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, Round and round-" Emmett was interrupted by Alice.

"Em i have a headache could you stop please" Alice said and em nodded.

The rest of the ride was just full of conversations i groups or pairs. We got to the beach house an hour later. All of the couples had a room and a connected bathroom. We had two living rooms and a kitchen. We all got un packed and then we decided to go to the beach. I wore a black string bikini and Alice wore a red one and Rose wore a green one. we met the guys down at the beach. They were already in there trunks. I saw Edward and i could stop staring at his chest. I have seen it before but each time is like the first. Before i knew it i was the only one still in my cover ups. I blushed realizing this.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Bella i have seen you in less" Edward said smirking.

i just took it of ignoring his comment. We spent and hour on the beach and i ignored Edward the whole time. We all decided to get some lunch so we went to a beach cafe. We order our food and when the smell of chips hit me i ran to a bush and vomited. Alice and Rose ran after me rubbing my back up and down.

"Bells i think maybe you need to take a pregnancy test" Alice said.

"What?Why?How?" i said wiping my mouth.

"Well your having mood swings, your emotional and well your were just puking and you did just order pickled onions and fish cakes." oh my god she was right.

"What if i am. He will leave me" i said and i started crying. After about an hour of crying we walked back to the boys. Edward ran up to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" my voice was barley above a whisper.

We told the boys we were going back to the house to have showers. We went to the chemist and i brought 3 pregnancy tests. The woman at the counter didn't look impressed. Stupid bitch.

We went to back to the house and i did them. We were sitting there for 2 minutes when i couldn't take it anymore.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" i said pacing up and down.

"A minute" Rose replied they were as nervous as i was.

After a minute.

"Okay so how about we all take one and then read out what it says?" Alice asked. Me and Rose just nodded. We all picked up a pregnancy test.

"Mine is positive" Rose said

"Mine too bells"

I looked down at mine.

"Positive" i said.

I sunk down to the floor and cried whilst Alice and rose Held me.

I was having a baby. Edward was sure to leave me and i love him i cant let him leave me. I would have to get rid of the baby.

**A/n**

**I knew a lot of you saw this coming but it ain't going to be all happy okay:)**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Am i bringing Edwards player ways in well?**

**Much love jess :)**


	25. Carry You Home

**A/n hi guys thank you for the reviews**

**460 :)**

**Okay it seems i have to clear up a few things.**

**1.) Charlie doesn't live with Bella and Emmett. Emmett does not stay there very often because he is always round roses.**

**2.) Rose and Alice are not pregnant they were reading Bella's pregnancy tests :)**

**3.) Thank you for loving my story :)**

**Carry You Home.**

After reading the tests and crying for a good hour we decided to sit in the living room and pig-out. We put on Nemo and just sat there watching it but i couldn't focus on anything expect knowing something was growing in me. I didn't want to get rid of the baby but If i kept it then Edward would be sure to leave me. It just could never work.

"Hi girlie's" Emmett said walking in and putting his arm around Rose, as did Jasper to Alice.

"Hi Baby" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Guys you said you were going to take a shower but you haven't even changed" Jasper said. Oh Shit

"We umm..." Rose Said

"Wanted to eat but.." Alice said leaving me to continue and finish.

"They had no chicken and we were tired so we just sat down" I said and immediately Alice and Rose glared at me. What it was the best i could come up with.

"Right" Jasper said nodding his head slowly eying us.

"I'm gonna go pee" Emmett said.

"Emmett we don't need to know when your going to go pee in the bathroom" I said and then something hit me. Bathroom..Pregnancy tests...Emmett!!!!

I got up and ran to the bathroom and got the pregnancy tests and threw them in the bin. When i walked out everyone was starring at me weird.

"Bella?"

"Yep"

"Why did you just run in front of me?"

"I needed to get something"

"What?"

"Ladies things"

"Okay don't need to know anymore" He said and walked into the bathroom. I just sat down next to Edward he put his arm around me. We sat there and watched the rest of Nemo. Then Alice and Jasper went out together and so did Em and Rose. Leaving me and but hole alone. We were sitting on the couch and then he started kissing up and down my neck and then my jaw. Then we kissed and then he layed me down on the couch and put his hand up my top. I didn't want to do this when i had a baby inside me. I pushed him away.

"Please i don't want to do this" i said placing my hands on his chest.

"why?"

"Cause i don't."

"We hardly ever do it anyway"

"Excuse me we had have sex at least 20 times this week all because you wanted it so please let me not do it tonight okay. If you really want to do it go find some over girl to screw" i said getting up and shouting at him.

"Maybe i will" he said storming out like a two year old.

I rubbed my face up and down with my hands.

"Stupid self-centered jerk. thinks I'll do whatever he wants. See if i care if he screws another girl." i mumbled whilst pacing up and down the room. What if he does and falls in love with her? What if he doesn't want me? I am carrying his baby. We ll he does know that i am carrying his baby. I started hyperventilating and i sunk to the floor and just cried and cried.

I didn't know how long i had cried fr but i felt someone wrap there arms around me.

"Shh it's okay shh" Alice's soft voice said. **(Bet you thought it was Edward)**

After a couple of minutes i calmed down.

"What Happened Bella?"

"well when you all left he wanted to have sex and i told him no and then it got into a big massive argument and then i told him to go screw some other girl if he wanted sex so badly. Then he said 'Maybe i will' and stormed out" I started crying again.

"Shh it will all be okay Bells" She said smoothing my hair down.

"I am so stupid"

"No your not Bella. You are strong and this will not ruin your relationship" Jasper said sitting the other side of me.

"What if he does screw some other girl? And falls in love with her?"

"Bella he wont and if he does then we will beat him up for you" Alice said whilst Jasper nodded.

"Okay thank you Guys. I'm going to go to bed" I said getting up and giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

I got dressed in sweat pants and a vest top and just fell sound asleep in seconds.

I woke up at 4.30am because of some shouting.

"Edward i came home and she was in pieces. Sobbing so hard that she was shaking."

"I didn't mean for that to happen i was just pissed"

"Why? Because she didn't want sex?"

"I don't know Alice. I 'm going to bed"

"I don't think you should go to your bedroom. I think you should sleep on the couch because lord only knows if she even wants to speak to you"

Then it was silence. Thank god for Alice. I fell asleep.

I was in a green meadow. Edward and me were sitting there laughing. But i couldn't figure out what at. Then suddenly a little girl came running across the meadow. She had bronze long hair and my big brown eye's. She was wearing a green dress.

"Mommy, Daddy look" She shouted.

"Yes were looking molly"

Then she did a back flip. Then it hit me she was our daughter and she was gorgeous. Then suddenly everything went dark. Then Edward picked up Molly and then they turned evil.

"You got rid of me mommy. Why? Didn't you want me?"

"No molly mummy never wanted you she didn't even tell me about you"

"Lets go" Then they just turned round and started walking away.

"NOOO" i shouted.

I shoot up straight then there was this awful sound like a blood curdling scream and it wasn't even stopping then i realised it was me screaming. By time i stopped everyone was already in my room.

"Bella whats wrong?" Em said

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Bells your crying it cant be nothing" Jasper said.

"It was just a dream okay"

"Jazz I'm going to stay with Bella okay" Alice said

"Okay" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and me and went back to bed.

"I am going to stay as well Em" Rose said.

"Okay. You sure your alright sis?" He said and i nodded to his question. Then he gave rose a kiss and then he kissed my head. The only person left was Edward.

"Bella-"

"Please just go i cant deal with it" i said and he only nodded. He came over to give me a kiss but i dodged it. He looked hurt but he just left the room without saying a word.

"Was it about" Rose asked nodding her head in the direction of my belly.

"Yeah" my voice was barley above a whisper.

"You want to talk about it?" Alice asked.

"No not really but you guys should know that i want an a abortion"

"Okay Bells. We don't agree but we know it's hard in your position but just think about it before you do it" Rose said.

I only nodded. Then we fell asleep with all our heads together. I woke up in the morning but the bed was empty and then i found a note.

_-B_

_We all have gone out so you and Edward can chat.  
We will be back soon.  
Love you :)_

_-E,A,R and J_

I suddenly got the smell of bacon and to my embarrassment my stomach rumbled. I walked outside and there was Edward making Breakfast.

"Good morning"

"Hi"

"I made you breakfast"

"Thanks"

"Are you going to answer my question in more then 1 syllables words?"

"Nope"

I took a seat. Whilst we were eating i kept looking down. it was so hard to hide this from him but i didn't want to lose him. He just kept starring at me probably to see what is wrong with me. After we were done he washed up while i sat on the sofa. Then he came and sat by me.

"Bells just so you know i didn't screw another girl"

"Okay"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Well what happened last night?"

"Nothing it was just a dream"

"Want to talk to me about it?"

"No cause it ain't going to help" I said and got up.

"Love you" he shouted after me.

"Me to sweets me to" I said back.

I went into the room and dialed the number i never thought I'd have to call.

"Hello" a bored voice said on the other end.

"Hi. I need to make a appointment"

"Okay. When?"

"On the 14th of October at half twelve please"

"Okay name?"

"Annabell screwage" No way was i going to give them my real name.

"Okay" Then the hung up.

It was settled i was going to get rid of the baby.

**A/n hope it was okay :)**

**I was kinda in a rush cause i just got pack from my mates house :)**

**I know this chapter is kinda crap but it's better then nothing :)**

**Love you all xx**


	26. Home

**A/n Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**Home**

The rest of the holiday at the beach house was really fun. Except the fact that i shouted at everyone and when i ate a lot Emmett made a comment. Edward and I had a couple of arguments over silly things. Edward Hasn't even noticed anything about me. Jasper has but he hasn't brought it up he has just been more careful around me and helping me a lot more. Emmett well i wouldn't expect Em to notice anything he isn't the brightest bulb in the box. But i would have thought my own boyfriend would have noticed something like My mood swings,Eating a lot and peeing a lot. I didn't want him to notice but it would be nice if he acknowledged changes in me. Alice and Rose have been really great this past week. I had have a few nightmares and each time they would come in my room and sit with me until i fell asleep again. They still didn't agree with me aborting the baby but they said they would stick to whatever my descion was. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper.

"Hi Bells you ready to go?"

"Yeah i think" i said lifting my bags up.

"let me take them" Jasper said taking them from me.

"Thank you"

"Bells i know there something you haven't told us boys but I'm sure whatever it is we could help you with it"

"I wouldn't be so sure Jazz"

"Okay just know that i am always here for you"

"Thanks Jasper"

Then we walked outside and stuck my bags in the boot. Then i climbed in completely forgetting the fact that i had to sit on Edwards lap. The ride was fun but then we were in the middle of a awkward silence.

"Guys can we play the supermarket Game. Oh please" Emmett said.

"Yes" Rose said.

"I went to the supermarket and brought a apple" Rose said.

"I went to the supermarket and brought and apple and a bee" Em said.

"I went to the supermarket and brought a apple,bee and a cat" Alice said.

"I went to the supermarket and brought a apple,bee,cat and a deer" Jasper said.

"I went to the supermarket and brought a apple,bee,cat,deer and a Elephant" Edward said.

"I went tot he supermarket and brought a apple,, and a fish"

"I went tot he supermarket and brought a apple,,, fish and a goat" Rose said

"I went tot he supermarket and brought a apple,,, fish, goat and a hunky man" Em said and we all were in hysterics.

"I didn't know you swing that way Em" I said

"Shut up. If i did then why would i be dating Rosalie?"

"To cover it up" I said and that got everyone in a new round of laughter.

"We ain't playing this came anymore you all suck"

The rest of the ride was quiet. We dropped of everyone at there house. We pulled up to Alice and Edward's house.

"Bye babe" He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye Bella" She hugged me and then whispered lower in my ear."See you tomorrow at twelve" I just nodded.

They dropped me of at home because Emmett basically lives with Rose i said my good-byes and then just went in doors and ran up to my bedroom and fell straight asleep.

I was in a house that looked all horrible then suddenly i tall figure slammed through the door. He was tall,kinda lanky and had bronze hair..EDWARD????

"where have you been?" I was shocked by my voice in this dream it sounded like i was use to him being like this.

"Where do you think? I was having sex with some girl. I don't care what you think. You only got pregnant because you didn't want me with anyone else."

Then he just turned around and left.

I shoot up in bed. I was sweating and panting. I looked at my clock it was half nine. I had two and a half hours until Alice gets here. I got in the shower. It helped to relax my muscles but i still felt horrible. I got dressed in my boy jeans and a black hoodie. I looked like shit because i was wearing baggy clothes,my hair was up in a ponytail and it was messy and i had deep purple bags under my eyes. Like i said shit.

I went downstairs and had some breakfast but i probably ate enough for 4 people.. By time i was finished a horn was beeping outside. I walked outside and got into Alice's car. Thankfully she didn't bug me on what i was wearing.

"Bells are you sure you want to do this. You could have a daughter or a son. Me,rose,Jasper and Em could be it's aunties and uncles. We would support you in every way shape or form. Please don't do this Bells. You will regret it and what happens if Edward finds out that you got rid of his baby without even telling him."  
I didn't realize i was crying until Alice had stopped the car. I looked up with blurry eye's to see a lot of people gathering around the abortion clinic with signs saying 'Keep the babies". I got out of th car without saying anything to Alice and when i was walking past the protesters there were looking at me with anger in there eye's. i just walked in the clinic. It smelt horrible. There were loads of girls here. Some much younger then me. Some looked like they were drug addicts. Some had make-up running down there faces. I walked up to the receptionist lady. She had bright pink hair with piercings everywhere and ad a black t-shirt on my i didn't think it could be classified as a piece of clothing.

"Annabell Screwage"

"Yep take a seat"

I sat there looking around. I was going to get rid of my baby in a place like this. And fro the first time i prayed.

**Apov**

After i dropped of Bella i went straight back home. I ran up the stairs to Edwards room. This was disoblige Bella but she needed to be stopped because she would regret it tomorrow. I knocked on his door.

"What"

"Edward i need to talk to you"

"Okay shoot"

"You might want to sit down for this"

"Okay?"

"Well um you know that time when we went to get some food and Bella puked?"

"Yeah?"

"well Edward what does mood swings,Strange appetites,peeing a lot and eating a lot mean?"

"Alice i don't know"

"Bella's pregnant you idiot"

"What no she can't be she would have told me."

"Well she didn't because she thought you would leave her. I suggest you get dressed super fast and get down to the abortion clinic because you have about five minutes until she aborts your baby" He sat in shock for a minute but then he got dressed faster then i have ever seen anyone get dressed. Then he zoomed down to his car and drove of at the speed of light.

**Bpov**

I was sitting there watching girl by girl come in. I never looked at them when they come out i was to scared to.

"Annabell screwage"

I got up at the mention of my 'name'. i was about to go through the doors when a voice that i didn't want to hear shouted for me.

"Bella! Bella stop"

I turned around to find him staring at me with relief and a little bit of hurt in his eyes. He walked over to me and gathered me in his arms.

"She wont need it" he said to the nurse. Then he picked me up and sat me down in his car. He held my hand all the way through the drive. I just looked out the window and never said a word. When we arrived at my house i got out of the car and walked in to the house leaving the door wide open for Edward to come in. I sat down on the sofa and just waited for the shouting to begin.

"Why?" He said sitting on the floor opposite me.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"DO YOU WNAT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IF YOU FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME. I DIDN'T THINK I COULD HANDLE LOSING THE PERSON I LOVE. I HAVE LOST ENOUGH OF THE ONES I LOVE AND I COULDN'T HANDLE LOSING YOU. SO WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE NOW THAT YOU KNOCKED ME UP. GO RUN SO YOU CAN HIDE FROM WHAT YOU DID" i shouted at him.

"Is that what you really think of me? I am not going to leave you but just to know that you kept it a secret from me and then was going to kill my i mean our baby without telling me. Thats low even fro you Bella"

"I was scared okay. I am eighteen and knocked up. How screwed up is that."

"How long have you known you are pregnant?"

"About 3 weeks"

"I cant deal with this right now"

"YEAH THATS RIGHT ASSHOLE GO RUN FORM WAT YOU DID."

"I not running from what i did. I am just going to let this all sink in okay because it's a lot to take in when you fins out your girlfriend is pregnant and she went o abort it in the same day." he said and walked out the door.

I broke down and cried for all i was worth.

"Edward come back please I'm sorry" i kept repeating over and over again and still sobbing uncontrollably.

**a/n**

**How was that??**

**Review please. could we try to get to 500???**

**Love you all xx**


	27. Why

**A/n thanks for the reviews.**

**I am sorry that my spelling is a problem but I struggle with it. So deal with it :)**

**Why**

Epov

When we were at the beach house for two weeks everything was amazing. Me and Bella had some arguments but it was over stupid things so I didn't really mind. We had loads of fun. I remember this one time when Em went to the store to go get some coco pops but when he couldn't find them he started shouting at the staff because apparently they didn't store the best cereal in the world. In the end he asked to speak to the store manager.

We were all sitting in the car waiting for Bella to come out with her bags. She hasn't really been herself lately. When we had that argument when she told me to go and screw so other girl. I was shocked by what Alice said. Bella was sobbing and crying when I left. I didn't mean for that to happen I really didn't. I love Bella with all my heart and I would never want to hurt her like that. I never got the chance to apologize but I think I put the message across well.

"What takes her so long" Em Asked. Bella was his sister but he sure got annoyed at her.

"I'll go see" Jasper said and went in to Bella. Shouldn't it be me to go and get her?

"What has been going on with Bella these couple of days?" Em asked and I didn't think I was meant to notice but Alice and Rose shared a panic look.

"It's just the time of the month" Alice said. Thats what I pinned all of her behaviour on.

Anyway Jasper and Bella came out laughing. She looked happier then she has ever been on this whole trip. There's not something going on between them? No don't be stupid Bella would never do that. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. We got in the car but Bella looked shocked for a minute before remembering that she had to sit on my lap for the ride.

On the ride home we played the supermarket Game. Emmett manged to get himself made fun of at that game. Well I do suppose thats what you get for saying that you brought a hunky man at the supermarket. The rest of the ride was silent. Bella fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. She had a small smile playing on her lips. She never talked like she normally did in her sleep. That brings me back to that night that she had had the nightmare. I was a little bit hurt by the fact that she didn't want me there to comfort her but maybe it was a girl thing. We pulled up and Mine and Alice's House. Bella was awake by this time.

"Bye Babe" I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then Alice hugged and kissed her but before she pulled away she whispered something in her ear. Bella only nodded but looked down ashamed?

"Hey Alice" I said when we walked inside the house. We weren't going to disturb anyone because it was only us two here. Our mum and dad worked in L.A but they would come over occasionally.

"Yeah"

"What did you whisper to Bella?"

"Nothing"

"Alice I know your lying because when you do your eye's start to flicker and then you don't stop fidgeting with your hands" I said and she looked down at her hands realizing this.

"Nothing Edward" She said and wondered upstairs.

The rest of my night was uneventful. I wished to see Bella again. She was my existence. My very reason to live. I am so glad that I found her or I would still be a rotten player and probably right now in some slut's bed. I went to Bed dreaming of Bella.

I woke up at twelve. I never usually slept in that late. How odd. I went downstairs only to find the house empty. Wonder where Alice is? I made myself some toast and ate it. Then I went back to my room and was just sitting there watching some television. Then Alice came in. She looked worried and a bit Hopeful.

"What" I said confused.

"Edward i need to talk to you"

"Okay shoot"

"You might want to sit down for this" What could she possibly have to tell me that would need me to sit down for it?

"Okay?"

"Well um you know that time when we went to get some food and Bella puked?"

"Yeah?"

"well Edward what does mood swings,Strange appetites,peeing a lot and eating a lot mean?"

"Alice i don't know" The only thing I could think of was flu but why was she telling me that Bella had flu.

"Bella's pregnant you idiot" What she on Bella isn't pregnant she would have told me if she was.

"What no she can't be she would have told me."

"Well she didn't because she thought you would leave her. I suggest you get dressed super fast and get down to the abortion clinic because you have about five minutes until she aborts your baby" okay maybe she is telling the truth. I got dressed super fast and zoomed out and got into my car. I broke about ten speed limits but I didn't care. Why wouldn't Bella tell me? I got to the abortion clinic in record timing. I ran in and the first thing I saw was Bella heading somewhere with the nurse.

"Bella! Bella stop" I shouted. She turned around and she looked sick and a bit disgusted with herself. I didn't blame her for this. I if was in her position I would have probably done this as well.

"She wont need it" I said and gathered her in my arms. I brought her to my car and sat her in the seat. I held her hand all the way threw the drive she just kept looking out the window. How can I put this? She was lifeless. When we pulled up to her house she just got out and opened the door and left it wide open for me to walk in. she sat n the sofa.

"Why?" I said sitting on the floor opposite her.

"Why what?" She said and she still wouldn't look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"DO YOU WNAT TO KNOW WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IF YOU FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE ME. I DIDN'T THINK I COULD HANDLE LOSING THE PERSON I LOVE. I HAVE LOST ENOUGH OF THE ONES I LOVE AND I COULDN'T HANDLE LOSING YOU. SO WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE NOW THAT YOU KNOCKED ME UP. GO RUN SO YOU CAN HIDE FROM WHAT YOU DID" she shouted at me and every word was like a big fat slap in the face.

"Is that what you really think of me? I am not going to leave you but just to know that you kept it a secret from me and then was going to kill my i mean our baby without telling me. Thats low even fro you Bella" I said and immediately regretted the last sentence.

"I was scared okay. I am eighteen and knocked up. How screwed up is that."

"How long have you known you are pregnant?"

"About 3 weeks" she was pregnant over the holiday. Thats why she didn't want sex.

"I cant deal with this right now" I said getting up.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT ASSHOLE GO RUN FORM WAT YOU DID."

"I not running from what i did. I am just going to let this all sink in okay because it's a lot to take in when you find out your girlfriend is pregnant and she went to abort it in the same day." I said and walked out. I didn't want to but I needed time to think. Whilst I was walking down the drive I heard something that broke my heart.

"Edward come back please I'm sorry" she sounded like she was sobbing hard. I got into my car to take a drive to calm down then I would come back and talk to her about it.

I was somewhere that I didn't know. It was silent and all I could think about and picture was Bella's face. I didn't care about the fact that she went to abort the baby. I know Bella and she wouldn't have gone threw it. What annoyed me and made me angry is the fact that she didn't think I wanted her if she got pregnant. Didn't she know how much I love her? I want this Baby and I want Bella. I was almost on the verge of tears so I turned the radio on.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

I changed to radio station.

I_m here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
Im here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me _

I changed to radio station again.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

I was getting fed up with the radio but before I turned it of a song that Bella said she loved came on.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you._

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

I loved Bella no matter what. And with That I turned the car around and back to the love of my live and the mother of my child.

**A/n**

**Good??**

**I know it's short but I am kinder busy lately.**

**Love you all xx**


	28. This Love

**A/n hi guys. thanks for the reviews.**

**I am glad that you all liked to see in Edwards mind.**

**This Love**

I don't know how long i was crying for but i sooner Calmed down. There was a knock at the door. I really didn't need visitors. I went to answer the door ready to tell them to piss of but when i opened it i was shocked by who was standing there. Edward gathered me in his arms. I cried but not because i was sad but because i was happy that he still wanted me.

"Shh Bells shh" He kept saying. Once i gained composure he moved us to the sofa.

" Edward i am so sorry i didn't tell you i was just scared and i totally will understand if you hate me but i wasn't actually going to go through that abortion i was about to tell the nurse that when you came. I am so sorry and i know you hate me-" He cut me off.

"Bella i don't hate you and i never could. I love you and only you. I wont leave you i will stay with you and we will become parents to our baby. You have nothing to be sorry for if i was in your position i probably would have done the same thing."

"Thank you" I whispered whilst i hugged him.

"You have nothing to thank me for sweets" Then we just sat there hugging. I must have fell asleep because i remember being moved and placed on my bed. He kissed my forehead and whispered 'i love you'. He was about to go but i grabbed his wrist and told him to stay.

I woke up in the morning feeling happy and for once not I'll. i went downstairs and started making breakfast. I turned the radio on because it was to quiet. I started singing along.

_This scene is dull divine.  
Enemies, they start surrounding me.  
Mostly in my head cause I swear,  
I've never been so depressed. _

_I can't stand anyone here.  
And I'm thinking, "Let's just disappear!"  
And we'll roll the dice,  
On a beach-front tropical paradise. _

_I'm ready to go where palm trees always blow.  
I'm sick of this crowd,  
We are getting out! _

_I wanna go where there's no one we know,  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco.  
Come on, come on...  
I say "Let's get outta here!"  
We're gonna go where we have no worries,  
Wet beaches and dry martinis.  
Come on, come on...  
Let's get outta here!  
Let's get outta here! _

_Maybe I'm going crazy.  
The mainstream never made any sense to me.  
Always on the outside looking in,  
But I swear that we're fitting in. _

_They say we'll never make it.  
Truth is I couldn't care any less.  
I think delusion of grandeur are the only gifts I've ever had. _

_We are getting out! _

_I wanna go where there's no one we know,  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco.  
Come on, come on...  
I say "Let's get outta here!"  
We're gonna go where we have no worries,  
Wet beaches and dry martinis.  
Come on, come on...  
Let's get outta here!  
Let's get outta here! _

_I'm ready to go where palm trees always blow  
I'm sick of this crowd, we are getting out! _

_I wanna go where there's no one here we know,  
Where stars glitter like a 70's disco.  
Come on, come on...  
I say "Let's get outta here!" _

_We're gonna go where we have no worries,  
Wet beaches and dry martinis.  
Come on, come on...  
I say "Let's get outta here!"  
We're gonna go where we live out loud,  
You know we're sick of this crowd.  
Come on, come on...  
Let's get outta here!  
Let's get outta here!  
Let's get outta here!_

_Then i started singing another song._

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him. _

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me. _

_X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar. _

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me. _

_Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. _

_Woah, woah, woah... _

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me_

I jumped when someone wrapped there arms around my middle. Edward!

"Oh i'm so sorry i didn't mean to wake you"

"Its okay i love waking up to your voice"

"It's not that good. I made pancakes for breakfast"

"Great"

We sat down and ate after we finished i washed upa and he just leaned against the counter watching me which made me blush.

"I was thinking that we should get a ultrasound done to today?" He said out of the blue.

"Yeah that would be good"

"We could get my dad t do it"

"What no!"

"why?"

"In case you haven't noticed i am pregnant. I don't think your dad or your mum are going to agree"

"I promise they will be fine about it"

"Okay but when we come home we have to invite everyone here so we can tell them."

"except Alice and Rose because they already knew"

"What? How did you know that?"

"Well Alice came in my room and told me so thats why i wen tdown to the abortion clinic and i figured that if you told Alice then you must have told Rose."

"Sorry. I am worried about what Em is going to do"

"The worst he can do is kill me and i ma pretty sure that ain't going to happen."

I got in the shower and got dressed in black bot jeans and a red hoodie and black trainers. I met Edward downstairs. We drove to the hospital. I was worried about what his dad is going to say. We pulled up there and we got out and went straight to the reception.

"Hi"

"Hi we need to speak to my father please"

"Okay he is in his office"

"Thank you"

We walked there and i could here my heart beating through my ears. We opened the door and i was almost about to wet myself. Esme was in here to. Oh shit.

"Edward what can we do for you son? Nice to see you Bella"

"You to Carlisle"

"Well Bella is..."

"Edward what is it?" Esme asked.

"I'm pregnant" I said because Edward looked really well like he was shitting in his pants.

"What?"

"Mum and Dad we only found out a couple of weeks ago and we our sorry that we didn't tell you sooner but we had a problem so we came here to ask dad if he could to an ultra sound for Bella"

"And i totally get it if you don't want me to be with Edward anymore" i quickly added.

"Nonsense Bella we love you and we will support you both" Esme said and carlisle nodded.

He took us through to the room. He put the gel on my belly and i shivered because it was cold. He put the thing on my stomach and started moving it around. Our baby came up on the screen. I had a huge smile on my face and so did all of them.

"Well everything looks good to me" Carlisle said.

When we were finished at the hospital we told everyone to get to my house asap. When we arrived they were already there. i ushered them inside. They all took a seat and Em and Jasper looked confuse as to why they were here but Alice and Rose already knew what i was going to say.

"Me and Edward have some news."

"Bella is pregnant"

At this em jumped up.

"You knocked my sister up."

"I swear Em i didn't intend to and i will take good care of her and the baby"

"Okay but if she says that you hurt her i will kill you."

"Congrats guys" Jasper said. he hugged Edward and then he hugged me.

"Is this what you were hiding?" He whispered. I only nodded. Alice and Rose were next to hug me and Edward.

We all orded take out and just sat in and watched Movies. This was my Family an didn't need to be scared about having a baby because they all love me.

**A/n i know it's crap but i am struggling**


	29. Fall For You

**A/n hi guys i know its been ages but it was my sisters 18th birthday on Monday and i have been busy ever since. :)**

**Fall For You**

**--1 month on---**

I am now just over 2 months pregnant. It has been hard with the morning sickness and everything. Edward is always there to hold my hair when i am being sick over the toilet seat. I have been kind of in a bad mood a lot lately. We have gone to other scans but both decided not knowing the sex until i actually gave birth to the baby. The rest of the holiday has been kind of fun we did lots of stuff together. We went to the movies,park and to the beach. I have not spent one hour alone Edward has been with me 24/7 never leaving my side. Today was the day that we had to go back to school. People would recognize that i was pregnant or that i was fat.

I got up and got dressed in black baggy jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. I went downstairs after throwing up for five minutes. I had to hold my own hair up because Edward had to go home last night because he needed to shower and spend some time with his mother and father. I tried to eat but i couldn't the smell was just making me get sick. I sat down and watched Gilmore girls. There was suddenly a knock at my door. That would be my oh so loving boyfriend.

"Good morning sweets"

"Good morning babe"

"How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Well considering the fact that i just threw my guts up i am just peachy"

"I wish i could make it go away"

"Well you shouldn't of have sex with me then"

"You were a part in it as much as me"

"Well your the one who put your little friends in me because you weren't sensible enough to wear a condom"

"Well you didn't say anything"

"Whatever it was your fault and were leaving it at that"

He just laughed and we drove to school. I was bored so i put some music on and i started singing along.

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

"You have a amazing voice you know"

"Yeah thats right compliment your pregnant girlfriend"

"Okay your beautiful,funny,smart and talented"

"Keep them coming"

"you selfless and i love you"

"Thank you"

"Are you going to compliment me back?"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"You alright"

"Is that it?"

"yep"

"I am glad you think so highly of me Bella"

"It's okay i try my best"

We pulled up at school and i was nervous and i knew that when people found out i was pregnant that they would start saying things and i had myself mentally prepared for that. Edward put his arm around my waist we walked in and everybody acted normal. Oh maybe they can't see that I'm pregnant? We had first period and it was boring because i knew it already. When i walked out mike came up to us.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Mike"

"So how was your holiday?"

"Good really good i had a lot of fun with Edward"

"Oh cool. You put on some weight?"

"Um yes"

"Oh" He said and walked of. I turned To Edward.

"How come you didn't tell me i looked fat?"

"Bella i wouldn't because i know that your pregnant but you look lovely"

"Your lying but I'll take it anyway."

"OMG YOUR PREGNANT?" a shrill voice said. Shit Lauren." I so have to tell everyone" she said and ran of. Me and Edward ran after her to try and stop her but we were to late. We entered the lunch room and she was on a table.

"Everybody i got something to tell you. Bella is not fat really she is...............Pregnant" there were a couple of gasps i buried my head in Edwards chest. Lots of people came up to me giving me there congrats but i just told them to piss of i was beyond pissed. i walked up to Lauren and punched her in the face.

"Come on" I said grabbing Edwards hand and dragging him to his car. I didn't want to stay here all day.

"Just to let you know you looked sexy whilst throwing that punch"

"I should get pregnant more often if you compliment me like this" I said and he just laughed.

The rest of the day we spent talking and eating and.................!

a/n sorry its short :0

Can anyone give me any ideas of what Bella should stress out about to Edward?? I have no idea :)

Love always jess


	30. It's Not Over

**Hi ya thank you for all the reviews :)**

**This chapters idea is thanks to Mickey MC:)**

**I****ts Not Over**

**---3months later----**

**I am now 5months pregnant and it has been Hell! Everybody has been really nice and have helped me. I am so round now and my boobs are so big and sore. Today is the day that I have to tell Charlie that I am pregnant. Oh joy!**

**I got up and showered. I got dressed in some of Edwards jeans and one of his hoodies. They were the only things that fitted me at the moment. I walked downstairs to Find him in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I walked up behind him and I was going to scare him but my bump juts had to bang into him and cause him to look around.**

**"hello"**

**"Hi I meant to scare you but the bump beat me to it"**

**"You look lovely"**

**"Yeah I'm sure I do. You blind by any chance?"**

**"Why don't you see yourself clearly?"**

**"Oh I do. I am fat and round with a baby inside me and my boobs are killing me because they are sore and huge and I have gone up 3 cup sizes. So now tell me I'm lovely"**

**"That all comes with the pregnancy."**

**"Yeah you don't mind the boobs because you don't have to have them attached to your body dragging you down"**

**"Okay. What time is Charlie coming?"**

**"In about an hour"**

**"Okay so what's happening?"**

**"Well you bring him in and I'll sit on the sofa with pillows covering my stomach and then we will tell him"**

**"Okay. You want some breakfast?"**

**"Nope. Can I drink some of your juice?"**

**"Yep" he said handing me the cup. I meant to drink some but I ended up drinking it all.**

**"I was going to drink that" He said staring at the cup.**

**"Yeah well now you can't"**

**"Pregnant women" He mumbled whist shaking his head.**

**"It's you fault you did this to me"**

**"Are we going to have this discussion again?"**

**"Nope"**

**Before Charlie came we just sat down and watched some TV. When there was a knock at the door. My heart started to beat fast. Edward got up and walked to the door. I started putting Pillows on my stomach. Charlie walked in with Edward following around.**

**"Hi dad"**

**"Hi Bells you okay?"**

**"Yeah you?"**

**"yeah"**

**"So Dad me and Edward have something to tell you"**

**"okay?"**

**"I'm..Well I am ….i have...Edward.. I am and so"**

**"Spit it out Bella"**

**"I'm pregnant"**

**"What!?"**

**Charlie walked over to Edward.**

**"You got my little girl pregnant" Charlie said to Edward.**

**"Yes sir. But I promise that I will look after her and our child"**

**"You ever hurt her I will shoot you"**

**"DAD!"**

**"Bella it's okay if I mistreat you he has my full permission to Kill me"**

**"Okay"**

**"Well I have to go"**

**"Okay talk to you soon Dad"**

**"Okay bye Bells"**

**Once He walked out the door I turned to Edward.**

**"Well that went better then I thought it would"**

**"Yeah"**

**"You want to go somewhere?"**

**"Nope not with the way I look now"**

**"Okay just want to sit in and watch movies?"**

**"Yep"**

**We sat on the sofa and started watching 'The happening' and then 'Hide and Seek'. Halfway through the film I had a craving for Ice cream. I got up to go and find some.**

**I looked in the freezer and there was none.**

**"AAAAAAHHH" I screamed. Edward came running in.**

**"What happened?"**

**"There is no ice cream"**

**"Is that why you screamed?"**

**"Yeah. There is no ice cream"**

**"Yes I know you already said that"**

**"Well why isn't there?"**

**"Because you didn't buy any?"**

**"So now you turning the blame on me?"**

**"No this is your house you buy the food"**

**"Yeah well you sleep here and stay here 24/7"**

**"So you want me to go and get some Ice cream?"**

**"Yeah. Jesus thats what I have been trying to say to you all along"**

**"Okay. What flavor?"**

**"Anything"**

**"Okay bye"**

**"Bye"**

**It was quiet when he left so I decided to put the radio on and I started singing along to the song.**

_I hate feeling like this_

_im so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

Bridge: Breathing life

Waking up My eyes  
Open up

Don't leave me alone

**(Comatose bye skillet)**

**Then my favorite song of all time came on.**

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.  
Could it be, that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think, that I am trying.  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core._**

But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
I wont live to see another day,  
I swear its true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You're impossible to find.

This is not what i intended.  
I always swore to you, I'd never fall apart.  
You always thought, that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.

Oh, but hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again,  
don't make me change my mind.  
I wont live to see another day.  
I swear its true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
It's impossible.

So breath in so deep.  
Breath me in, I'm yours to keep.  
Hold on to your words; 'cause talk is cheap' and remember me tonight when you're asleep.

Because tonight, will be the night, that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I wont live to see another day.  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or i wont live to see another day.  
I swear its true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
Tonight will be the night I fall for you!  
Over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
Or I won't live to see another day!  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.  
You impossible to find. 

**_(Fall for you by secondhand serenade)_**

**I justs at down and then Edward came back with the Ice cream. Strange I don't fancy it anymore.**

**"Here" he said handing me the tub and a spoon.**

**"I don't fancy it now"**

**"My god your difficult."**

**"Thats why you love me"**

**"Yep one of the many reasons"**

**"Good I love you to"**

**"I have to go home and pick up some more clothes I will be back in five minutes"**

**"Why didn't you go when you got the ice cream?"**

**"I thought that if I didn't get back to you quick enough then you would have another fit"**

**"Sorry"**

**"Its okay I'll see you in five. Try not to hurt yourself"**

**"Okay bye love you"**

**"Love you to"**

**I needed to pee so I made my way upstairs. I finished in the toilet and made my way down stairs I just about made it but I tripped on something and I was suddenly on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I felt like someone was punching me non-stop in the back. I tried to reach for the phone but it was to far. I laid on the floor not being able to move. My eyes kept shutting but I forced them to stay open. I kept thinking. ****_Oh please god let my baby be alright. _****Then my eyes shut on there own accord and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was.**

**"BELLA"**

******a/n **

******good or bad?**

******So guys if I started to write a new story would you read it? Here is the summary.**

******A bet that went wrong:**

******Bella and Edward use to be best mates but the drifted apart when they began high school. He became a popular and Bella became a normal teenager but as some people like to call her 'Emo'. What happens when Edward gets a bet to sleep with his ex best friend. He accepts. Bella finds herself falling for him but soon finds out about the bet. What will she do?.**

******It wont be written until this is finished though :)**

******Love you all. xx**


	31. What?

** Okay i am so sorry but this is not a chapter :)**

** My new story is up.**

** _A Bet That Went Wrong:_**

******_Bella and Edward use to be best mates but the drifted apart when they began high school. He became a popular and Bella became a normal teenager but as some people like to call her 'Emo'. What happens when Edward gets a bet to sleep with his ex best friend. He accepts. Bella finds herself falling for him but soon finds out about the bet. What will she do?._**

**Please read and i will give you 2 chapters tomorrow :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**Love jess xx :)**


	32. Hero

**Hi guys :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Also a big thanks for the people who decided to read my new story. I am so sorry that the last chapter was crap. I apologizes sincerely because i was just feeling crappy.**

**Once again. thank you xx**

**Hero.**

I was in a peaceful place. Flowers everywhere. I was happy but something was missing and i couldn't put my finger on it. I had everything except one thing Edward... My Edward. The love of my life and my Hero. I decided to wake up from this dream because i couldn't enjoy it if Edward wasn't here. I opened my eye's and immediately regretted it. Bright lights above my head burned my eye's. The room was quiet and i couldn't hear anything. Am i deaf?.. I couldn't be the last thing that i remember was falling. Surely that wouldn't cause deafness. I was lost in my track of thoughts until a nurse came in.

"Oh your awake darling" She said whilst checking my IV.

"Why am i here?" I asked. I knew i fell but i didn't know what my injuries were.

"Well you fell and you sprained your ankle" She said. I was here because i sprained my ankle?

"Why am i here if i only hurt my ankle?" I asked.

"Well miss you have a boyfriend who cares a lot about you. Now you get better darling" She said and walked out.

Edward? i should have known. Why would he do this he knows how scared i am about Needles and hospital. Well i guess he was just trying to make sure i was fine and the baby. I decided to try and find sleep again. About five minutes into trying to find sleep i felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eye's to see who it was. Edward.

"Oh your awake." He said surprised.

"Yeah have been for a while" I said and smiled at him which returned.

"How are you feeling Babe?" He said squeezing my hand.

"Fine. Why am i in the hospital if i only have a sprained ankle?" i asked.

"Bella when i found you lying on the floor i was so scared. I brought you straight here. My dad treated you. I am so glad that you only had a sprained ankle. How did you fall anyway?" He said and i could see the concern in his eye's.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I tripped and fell down the stairs. Oh god Edward is the baby okay?" I asked panicking.

"It is fine Bella. The baby wasn't hurt at all. You however have a sprained ankle and some bruising." He said.

"Which means?" I already knew what it meant. That he would not leave me alone for one second.

"That i will not be leaving your side until you have had the baby" He said.

"Edward what about school?" I asked.

"Well i can get our time tables to be the same." He said confidently.

"We are halfway through the year they wont let you" I said.

" Babe have you forgotten that i am the Edward Cullen?" he said smirking.

"Cocky as always i see. But I have to stop going to school when i hit 8 months." I said. I really didn't mind his cocky side. It made him look sexy.

"Well I'll stop with you" he said acting like it was no problem.

"Edward i am not going to make you lose your education because you have to look after your pregnant girlfriend. You go and keep you cell on and i will ring you if there is a problem." i said compromising with him.

"But-" he said but i cut him of.

"No buts that is what is going to happen okay. Now can you go get fattie some food? I am starving" I said and he just laughed.

"Sure. Love you"

"Love you to"

Once he left i was just sitting there thinking about how lucky i was to have a boyfriend like him. I had no doubts about him being a father. Our baby would be lucky to have him just as i am. He soon returned with a huge plate of food. I sat down and ate 3 slices of pizza, 1 sandwich,1 packet of crisps and 3 bowls of fruit salad. He however ate half of that. He was just sitting there looking at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"I have never seen anyone eat that much. Except Em" He said. shock written all over his face.

"In case you haven't noticed i am pregnant and eating for two"

"Yeah i know."

"I am sorry if you don't find my pig appetite attractive."

"Babe your still beautiful either way."

"Aw. your so full of crap"

"Okay?" He said. He clearly didn't know what to say to that.

"When can i get out of here?" I asked. The hospital gown was making me itchy. The bed was all lumpy and all this just for a sprained ankle.

"I'll go ask my dad." He said and went to go and get his dad. A minute later they both appeared. They were both just so... It wasn't fair how come there family was just so beautiful?

"Well Bella i here you want to leave"

"Yes please Carlisle" I said. He stood there for a couple of minutes just flipping through the chart.

"Well you can go now if you want" He said looking up smiling.

"Thank you. Have i got any clothes?" I said looking around the room for some.

"Yes you do Bella Edward brought a bag for you. It's in the bathroom." He said pointing to another door.

"Thank you. Carlisle Thank you for looking after me" I said.

"It's no problem Bella. I am your child grandpa." He said smiling." Well i better go. Take care." He said and walked out.

I made a effort to get up from the bed but a soom as i moved Edward was by my side. He placed his arm around my waist and lifted me of the bed whilst i wobbled.

"How can you pick me up i must weigh a ton" I said confused.

"Bella you way nothing. Your as light as a feather" He said carrying me to the bathroom.

I got dressed in what Edward packed. Which was one of his shirts and a pair of skinny jeans. I hopped out side. He was by my side in a instinct. He placed a arm around my waist whilst i put one of my arms around his shoulders. I wobbled all the way to the car. When we got in we sat in silence . He held my hand all the way through the drive. We pulled up to his house.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused.

"Well everyone wanted to make sure you were okay."

We got out of the car and opened the door. We walked into the kitchen to find Esme cooking. Once he spotted me she came over and hugged me.

"How you feeling Bella?" She asked whilst walking me over to a seat on the kitchen island. Edward sat next to me.

"I am fine thank you." I said.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. I was about to answer but my stomach answered for me.

"What would you like?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Ice cream please" I said and that made Edward laugh.

I was sitting down eating my ice cream. I put some on the spoon and held it up to Edward.

"Eat this" i said smiling nicely.

"No" He said amused.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because i don't want to" He said still amused by his girlfriend telling him to eat ice cream.

"Eat the dam ice cream Edward" I said and shoved it in his mouth.

"Eddie boy got told to eat ice cream by his girlfriend." Emmett said. i jumped because i didn't realize he was there. I turned around and there was Em,Rose,Jasper and Alice standing with amused faces.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see your little show." Alice said.

"Yeah Bella why did you bully Edward to eat ice cream?" Jasper said.

"Well he decided to do it the hard way." I said trying not to blush.

"The question is did he like the ice cream?" Rose said.

"Yep i did. Even if i didn't want it" Edward said smiling at me. Then everyone started laughing.

The rest of the day i spent sleeping in Edwards arms..... Where i belonged.

**A/n **

**Good?**

**Reviews:)**

**Ideas are welcomed.**

**Jess x**


	33. On My Way Down

**I make good on my promises guys. i said 2 chapters today and i give you my 2nd chapter :)**

**On My Way Down**

--3months later----

I was now on my 8th month. Oh joy! I have been tired and cranky a lot lately. Edward hasn't left my side once. Heck he evens helps me pee.  
Today is the day that i stop going to school. I remember the day after Lauren told everyone i was pregnant. They all kept saying 'Congrats'. The teacher's weren't please. Well some were but some weren't. My English teacher was like' Teenagers can't handle being pregnant. Why do they have sex if they don't use protection?'. But never once have i ever thought of my baby as a mistake. Our baby was a addition to our family and it will be the best spoiled baby ever. I turned over and looked at the clock. 7.20. I turned back round to get Edward up.

"Edward" i said and shook him a bit. Nothing.

"Edward" i tried again. Nothing. "Edward. Edward. you need to wake up" Nothing. I decided to use my last tactic.

"Edward Cullen get your lazy bum out of bed now" I shouted in his ear. he shout straight up.

"What? Why did you have to shout?" He said rubbing his ear.

"Because you wouldn't get up."

"Why do i have to anyway?" Is he a idiot?

"Because you have school."

"I am still not happy about this." He said grabbing my hand.

"I don't care what your little pea size brain thinks. Hell i don't even no it could think. You are gong to school anyway." I said getting up and grabbing hsi arm to pull him up. It didn't work but he pulled himself up.

"I will leave my phone on. Call me if anything scares or worries you. And of course if you are in pain i will be right there." He said getting dressed.

"Yes i know i will make sure to call you." I said whilst going outside to make him breakfast.

I set his breakfast out for him.

"Edward Breakfast" I shouted he came down stairs.

"Shouldn't i be catering to your needs. Not yours mine?" he asked shoveling Bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah well i am not as retarded as you like to think i am" I said washing up.

"I never implied you were retarded" He said coming in to hand me his plate.

"Yeah but you act like it. I can do stuff on my own. or would you like me to ring you if i need to pee?" I asked drying my hands.

"No why would i need to know that?" He asked confused.

"Because you haven't ever let me get up with out asking me where I'm going. And I'm always like 'I have to pee'." I said.

"Okay. Well i have to go. love you. Remember to call me." He said and gave me a kiss.

"Love you to"

Once he had gone I decided to do some cleaning. Once i finished that i decided to sit down and watch some Gilmore Girls. My phone beeped.

_Hi,Love  
how u doing?  
Have you eaten?  
-E xx_

That boy does not understand the concept of.'Ill ring you'

_I am fine  
I have eaten okay.  
Stop worrying.  
Have a good day and say hi to the guys.  
Love you  
-B xx_

I sat back down and i got another text.

_Can't help but worry love.  
They say hi As well.  
love you 2  
-E xx_

The rest of the day i watched a couple of films and ate. At about Half one i fell asleep.

I didn't know how long i had been asleep for but i felt my legs move and then land on something. I opened my eye's to see Edward sitting at the Edge of the sofa with my feet on his lap.

"How was school"? I asked rubbing the sleep from my eye's.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you up. School was Okay but i missed you" He said rubbing my ankles. God that felt so good.

"You were away from us for like five hours. But hey look at the bright side nothing bad happed." i said laying back down.

"Yeah"

"You okay?" i asked. I knew something was wrong he didn't seem like himself.

"I am just annoyed" He said. why was he annoyed? Had i done anything?

"Why?"

"Because i don't like spending time without you. And before you say that i should continue going to school. There is no point all i do is sit there and worry about you. I check my phone every five minutes"

"but there is no need i wont hurt myself" I said rubbing his arm trying to calm him.

"Bella i left you alone for five minutes and you manged to fall down the stairs and sprain your ankle. Now tell me that i don't have to worry." He said starring me right in the eye's.

"So just because i am clumsy you don't think i can handle five hours by myself" I asked standing up and starring at him.

"I am not saying that you aren't capable of looking after yourself. Just that you might need some help" he said.

"Okay how about this next time i get pregnant. you have to carry the baby around for that whole nine months and see how you like it." i said crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't think thats possible Bella" He said slightly amused.

"You are just selfish. Leave me to carry the baby for nine months. Honestly why can't men just help a little bit. All i am asking is that next time you carry the baby" I said.

"I can't" he said.

"Why?"

"Because i ain't got a vagina" He said trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Well i don't care your still carrying it next time. End of discussion. I am going to bed. Night . love you" i said walking up the stairs.

"Love you to Babe"

I dropped on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow i feel asleep.

**A/n**

**review :)**

**Idea's of What Bella should flip out at Edward for :)**

**Jess x**

"


	34. Look After You

**Thank you for all the reviews guys :)**

**I would like to say a special thank you to CroseMyHeart108 because she reviewed like every chapter and your reviews made me laugh :)**

**Does anyone know any good stories????**

**Look After You.**

**EPOV.**

I sat in bed remembering what happened yesterday. She actually told me to carry the baby next time she got pregnant. So did she want another baby with me? i hope not now maybe in a couple of years but just not know. Bella is pretty big because well she is eight months. She has been cranky all the time but it makes me laugh because she gets so stressed over anything. Each time i get back form school she has something to yell at me about. She shouts at me for things like breathing to loud and once i accidentally ate the apple she had her eye on. That resulted in her saying that we weren't going to have sex again. I find when she shouts at me that i am trying to hold back my laughter. She is 100% serious but i am just sitting there amused.

Well today is Thursday. I had a plan. I was going to pretend that i was ill so i could stay home with her and look after her. She however didn't like me looking after her. For what ever reason i don't know. I have decided to act like i am not well. it is now seven and she should be waking up in a minute to shout at me to get up. I laid back down. 3...2..1

"Edward get up" She said nudging me. Here come my great acting skills. I opened my eye's and started having a coughing fit.

"Okay -cough- I am -cough- up" I said.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah -cough- i am fine" I said getting up but she stopped me.

"I don't think you should go to school today" She said pushing me back down on the bed.

"Why -cough-" I asked. I was probably milking it at this point but oh well.

"You don't sound well. So stay in bed and i will look after you." she said getting up. What no it was meant to be the other way round.

"I can still help you with things" I said.

"No your I'll its okay. Stay and i will make you some breakfast." She said getting up an walking out the door.

Okay well my plan didn't exactly work.

**BPOV.**

I walked downstairs to go and make Edward his breakfast. I knew he was lying that boy act for shit. I was going to make him tell me himself that he was faking. Time for my plan to take place.

**EPOV**

She came back in five minutes later with some toast. Whilst i was eating that she was working around the room.

"Move. Let me fluff your pillows" She said.

"No it's okay." I said staying where i was.

"Edward move. You are I'll i don't want you to get more sick and i want you to be more comfortable." She said pushing me forward. Once she was finished 'fluffing' my pillows. She took away my plate.

"I am going to run you a nice hot bath okay" She said leaving.

"It's okay i don't need one." I said trying to stop her. I needed to be the one looking after her.

"No i insist." She said leaving. A couple of minutes i heard the bath water running.

She came in after another five minutes that i could get in. Once i was finished in my "Wanted" bath i got dressed again. I made my way downstairs to watch some TV. I just about manged to sit on the sofa but then she appeared. Where does she come from?

"No you don't back up to bed" She said ushering me upstairs.

"I think i am well enough to watch some TV" i insisted.

"No I'll little boys don't get to watch TV when they are I'll." She said. then something came across her face like a smirk but it was quickly removed. She knew. She Fucking knew that i am faking.

"Bella i know you know" i said.

"Know what?" She asked taking a seat.

"That i was faking Being ill so i could stay home with you" I said. 3...2...1

"Yeah your dam right i know. Why would you do that? I am perfectly fine looking after myself" She said.

"I know you are but i like to look after you so you don't have to."

"Well i don't like when you do look after me. Don't get me wrong i love the fact that you want to help me but it is just weird." she said. weird?

"Whats weird?" i asked confused.

"It's weird because i spent my whole life looking after myself. But if you look after me then i don't have any independence and i love my independence." She said looking up at me.

"Okay why don't we compromise? I look after you but you still have your independence?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Okay." She said snuggling next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"You know i can't believe we are going to be having a child soon" I said.

"I know it feels weird to carry one." she said and chuckled. I loved that sound. But my number one favorite sound is the sound of her heart.

"You know we still have to discuss names." I said.

"Well if it's a girl what names do you like?" She asked looking up at me.

"I like Annabell,Poppy,Helen and Eli you?" I asked.

"I like the names Willow,Delilah,Maisey." She said.

"And if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Matthew,Lloyd,Nate and Edward" She said. i had the biggest smile on my face.

"Could you imagine that Edward Jr." I said and laughed at the image in my head.

"What names do you like if it is a boy?"she asked.

"Karl,Jake,Charlie" I said.

"Wow we have a lot of names to chose form" She said.

"We do but we will figure it out" I said giving her a kiss on the head.

"yeah. I love you"

"I love you to" I said back.

It still made my heart flutter every time she said those three words to me.

I was truly the luckiest guy on earth.

**A/n**

**okay.**

**There is a poll on my profile of what the baby should be so go and choose :)**

**Does anyone have a problem with the next chapter being the birth of the baby?**

**Stories??**

**Jess x**


	35. Relax,Relapse

**Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

**I read a really amazing story about when Edward left Bella in new moon. When he came back he finds out that she is cutting herself. You should read it :) It is called...This is Reality. Does anyone know anymore stories like that???**

**Relax,Relapse...**

I was know on my ninth month. I was a week away form my due date and let me tell you it is so scary. When i walk i waddle which Em makes a lot of fun out of me for it. I am so tired all the time and my back hurts and my ankles are ten times the size of what they use to be. I can't see my feet if i look over my stomach. Edward has been at my side twenty four seven.

I was in bed whilst Edward was at school. I was watching Friends. I was watching the one when phoebe meets mike. Halfway through the episode i got a sharp pain in my stomach. I gripped the side of my stomach. A couple of minutes passed and the pain went. I was thinking about calling Edward but i decided against it because the pain didn't come back.

I made my way downstairs to get some lunch. I ate a bowl of cereal and three apples. I made my way back to the bedroom. i must have sat there for atleast two hours. i got up because my legs were cramping up. i got up and looked back down to the bed when there was a wet patch. _Oh great Bella you wet yourself. _Then it suddenly dawned on me. i didn't pee my waters broke. i got my phone and texted Edward. oh my god i was in labor.

EPOV.

I was sitting in biology thinking about my Bella. she was almost due. I couldn't begin to imagine how scared she must be. Suddenly my phone vibrated indicating i had a message.

_Edward  
Help Baby coming  
Cum get me and take me to hospital  
Hurry it hurts  
Love Your girlfriend in labor._

I was in shock. My Bella was having My baby. I got out of my seat and walked for the door.

" where are you going?" Mr Banner asked. oh yeah i forgot i was in class.

"I'm sorry sir but Bella is in labor and you are a biology teacher you should know that i have to go" i said jumping on the spot. I was excited and scared.

"Well of you go. Tell her good luck" He said and then let me go. I ran down the hallway and got into my car and seeded down to Bella's. I got my phone out and texted Em,Jazz,Al and Rose.

_Bella having Baby  
Meet in the hospital  
-Edward._

i got there and opened the door. I heard someone sobbing upstairs. i ran up there and Bella was on the floor. I helped her get up. I put her in the car. On the way i phoned my dad.

"Hello son" He said.

"Dad i am driving to the hospital Bella is in Labor." i said panicking.

"Okay i will be ready when you get here bye." He said and hung up.

Suddenly Bella screamed out in agony. She gripped my hand and squeezed it really hard. Ow.

"Edward This is your fault" She said.

We got to the hospital and dad was already there. We got her sorted in a room.

"How fare along are your contractions?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"17 minutes apart" she said breathing heavy.

"I am sorry Bella but you have to keep the Baby in. You are only 2cm dilated." He said and then stepped out the room. About a couple of seconds later all of our friends came in the room.

"Bella" they all said at the same time.

"How are you?" em asked her. Stupid idiot.

"Just peachy" She sneered. Oh my she was annoyed.

"Hang on Bells it will be okay" Jasper said.

She screamed out in agony clutching her stomach and squeezing my hand. I kissed her head multiple times. About an hour later her contractions were four minutes apart. Last time she was 8cm dilated. She was in a lot of pain and that hurt me. Then my Dad came in and when to see how far she was.

"Okay Bella you are 10cm dilated." He said and started pushing the bed to the delivery room. i followed till holding Bella's hand.

"Its about time" She huffed.

They took us into the room and prepped the room. The nurse sat down in between Bella' s legs.

"Okay Bella i need to you to start pushing" She said. i had to stand behind Bella i had both of her hands in mine. Bella had sweat all over her face and her hair was sticking to her face and neck.

"On 3..1...2...3" the nurse said. Then Bella squeezed both of my hands.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed whilst pushing. After her first push she was panting.

"I can't do it. it hurts to much" She panted.

"Bella you are doing fine." I said kissing her forehead.

"Bella i need you to keep pushing" The nurse said.

Bella pushed once more.

"This is your fault i will never ever have sex again. Why can't you be in my place you selfish bastard" She shouted at me. the nurse tried to hold back a laugh.

"Bella come on" I said She pushed once more.

"I can see the head Bella but the umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck you need to push so we can get it out" The nurse said.

"I can't do it Edward" She said shaking her head.

"Bella come on a couple more pushes" I said kissing her face. She nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhh" She screamed as she pushed. The nurse had the baby in her arms and gave it to the doctor. There was no crying or screaming of the baby. There was no sound.

"Edward? Edward why isn't the baby crying?" She asked crying.

"Shh Bella shh it's fine the baby will be fine" I said looking at her and htne i kissed her lips.

"You did well. I am so proud of you" I said.

"I am so tired. " She said.

"I know" I said stroking her hair. Then the nurse came in. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

" and i am glad to tell you that we managed to save your baby. You have a healthy Baby girl" She said and walked outside **(I bet you thought i killed it)** Oh thank god.

"She's okay" i whispered to Bella. Bella nodded and had happy tears. About an hour later Bella was knocked out cold and we were in a hospital room.

Bella woke up a couple of hours later. She looked so weird with out her Baby bump. The nurse walked in.

"Would you like to see you baby girl?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah" I and Bella said at the same time.

A couple of minutes later they brought a baby in and handed her to Bella. Bella took her in her arms. The nurse left us.

"Hey Baby I'm your mommy" She cooed and kissed the baby's forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked starring at the baby. She was beautiful in every way possible. She is my Baby girl.

"I don't know. You pick her first name and I'll pick her middle name" She said.

"Maisey" I said simply. That was my favorite name for a girl well except Isabella.

"Maisey...Maisey Jane" She asked looking up at me.

"Maisey Jane Cullen" I said looking at my Daughter.

Today my Daughter was born. on the 14th may and she was named Maisey Jane Cullen. She beautiful like her mother. I now had to very special girls to look after.

a/N hope it was okay??

Jess x


	36. Sorry

**Hey....**

**Firstly i am so sorry for not updating but i am trying to think of the best way to end this story :)**

**I do not wnat to end this story but i ahve to so it has only got about three chapters left :(**

**Secondly i am going on holida so you will get your next chapter in a week :)**

**I am sorry :)**

**Love Jess x**

**P.S i wantt o say thank you for all of the reviews they mean the world to me. i love every single one of you :)**


	37. Baby Joy

**Heyy guys :)**

**So happy to be back form holiday :)**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

** Baby Joy.**

**BPOV.**

I was beyond sore but i got my beautiful baby girl out of it. She was just perfect in every way. i loved her. Edward loved her and she loved Edward. You could tell that she would be a daddy's girl. I was lying in bed at the moment watching Maisey Sleep.

"Hey Sweetheart you okay?" Edward asked coming in.

"I am fine." I said. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it okay if everyone else comes in?" He asked staring at Maisey.

"Yeah" i said. It has been far to long since i have seen everyone. He went outside and then suddenly the room was filled with people.

"How you doing Bells?" Jasper asked after everyone fished giving me hugs.

"Good. Just waiting till i can go home" I said. I was so happy i had friends like this.

"Oh yeah dad said you could go home later tonight babe" Edward said rocking Maisey in his arms.

"Great" I said. I hated hospitals and now i could go home.

"Bella she is beautiful" Alice said standing over Edward starring and Maisey.

"I know. She is perfect" I said.

"Deferentially a daddy's girl" Rose said. I was fine with her being a daddy's girl she was my daughter she could have what ever she wants.

"It is the charm" Edward said. He truly did love his daughter.

"Yeah course it is" I said and rolled my eye's.

"Well that got you to fall for me" He said smirking. he had me there.

"Very true" i said.

"I hope she finds a guy like that" Rose said holding Maisey.

"No. My Daughter is not going any where near Boys" Edward said shaking his head furiously.

"Edward you can't stop her from seeing boys" i said laughing at ow protective of her he was.

"She will not see any boys" He said in a way that said i was not allowed to argue with him.

The rest of the day was filled with laughs and joy. Maisey really made our life complete. She was the most precious thing in my world. i was so glad that i had Edward he was perfect he was absolutely perfect. he made a wonderful father.

At this point i knew my life was perfect.

**EPOV.**

I was so happy because i had a beautiful girlfriend and a gorgeous little girl. Life was perfect but something wasn't right.

I got my phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Katie" I said.

"Edward!"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Really good you?"

"I am great but i need you" I said.

"I am here when ever you need me."

"I know can i come around tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. See you soon." She said and then hung up.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

**A/n**

**I know it is short but it is vital. So sorry :)**

**Jess xx**

**Heyy guys :)**

**So happy to be back form holiday :)**

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

** Baby Joy.**

**BPOV.**

I was beyond sore but i got my beautiful baby girl out of it. She was just perfect in every way. i loved her. Edward loved her and she loved Edward. You could tell that she would be a daddy's girl. I was lying in bed at the moment watching Maisey Sleep.

"Hey Sweetheart you okay?" Edward asked coming in.

"I am fine." I said. Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it okay if everyone else comes in?" He asked staring at Maisey.

"Yeah" i said. It has been far to long since i have seen everyone. He went outside and then suddenly the room was filled with people.

"How you doing Bells?" Jasper asked after everyone fished giving me hugs.

"Good. Just waiting till i can go home" I said. I was so happy i had friends like this.

"Oh yeah dad said you could go home later tonight babe" Edward said rocking Maisey in his arms.

"Great" I said. I hated hospitals and now i could go home.

"Bella she is beautiful" Alice said standing over Edward starring and Maisey.

"I know. She is perfect" I said.

"Deferentially a daddy's girl" Rose said. I was fine with her being a daddy's girl she was my daughter she could have what ever she wants.

"It is the charm" Edward said. He truly did love his daughter.

"Yeah course it is" I said and rolled my eye's.

"Well that got you to fall for me" He said smirking. he had me there.

"Very true" i said.

"I hope she finds a guy like that" Rose said holding Maisey.

"No. My Daughter is not going any where near Boys" Edward said shaking his head furiously.

"Edward you can't stop her from seeing boys" i said laughing at ow protective of her he was.

"She will not see any boys" He said in a way that said i was not allowed to argue with him.

The rest of the day was filled with laughs and joy. Maisey really made our life complete. She was the most precious thing in my world. i was so glad that i had Edward he was perfect he was absolutely perfect. he made a wonderful father.

At this point i knew my life was perfect.

**EPOV.**

I was so happy because i had a beautiful girlfriend and a gorgeous little girl. Life was perfect but something wasn't right.

I got my phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Katie" I said.

"Edward!"

"How are you?" I asked.

"Really good you?"

"I am great but i need you" I said.

"I am here when ever you need me."

"I know can i come around tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. See you soon." She said and then hung up.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

**A/n**

**I know it is short but it is vital. So sorry :)**

**Jess xx**


End file.
